Hermione Speaks Out
by Lottielue1
Summary: Hermione Granger is paired with nearly every Harry Potter character now here are her thoughts on the relationships. Plenty of one-shots with all your favourite characters. No flames, if you don't like don't read. See you all on the inside
1. Hermione Speaks Out

**Hiyaa everyone, I'm back with a brand new story called Hermione Speaks Out. She is my favourite Harry Potter Character and she is paired with nearly every person out there. I'll be slagging off some of my favourite Hermione pairings as I know she herself would't be overly happy about them but ah well. Please enjoy the story and be nice. I do know this chapter is short but there will be lots and lots of chapters cause I'm pairing her with everyone cause it's fun. **

**By the way pleasee don't take offence if your favourite pairings are being slated, as I do like her with nearly most of them. **

**Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters :(**

* * *

><p>Hello readers, now my name is Hermione Jane Granger, Head Girl and Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I've been reading some of the some of the stories you all love to write and I have one hefty complaint. It is not about the plot as this is fascinating and original it's more along the lines of relationships you like to place me in. I'm sorry but you may have noticed the majority of people you place me with are just so obscure I couldn't even put words in a sentence to describe it<p>

So me; Hermione Jane Granger will go through relationship after relationship from the wrong to the downright bizarre. I will talk you through all the problems the relationship would have, also the pros to the relationship as every relationship must have a few aspects that would make it work. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I do feel like I am the fan fiction whore, you have paired me up with everyone!

So enough of me explaining myself and my aim for what I will be achieving today. Word of warning for all you fans, there'll be relationships you absolutely adore and I just despise so dear readers prepare for the worse. Now let us begin …

* * *

><p><strong>Please review next chapter will be up very soon.<strong>


	2. Neville Longbottom

**Here we go again; Chapter 2. I do actually like this couple so I hope you like my version on Hermione's views. I didn't want to do one of the most obvious couples to start with so I decided to do one that isn't commonly used. Please enjoy and review everyone!**

* * *

><p>Well now, I've read a few stories with Neville and I in a romantic relationship now don't get me wrong over the years Neville has defiantly matured in many more ways than one. After reading a few stories, (now I bet you're all wondering how I managed to read them, well I had an awful lot of free time on my hands over the summer holidays) it did create questions in my mind; he was in Gryffindor was a war hero but also a war victim, he was brave but also passionate about the things he excelled at. His personality is special he has suffered so much but he still puts a smile on his face. He's goofy and sweet cares greatly for his friends and he's a shoulder to cry on when you need one.<p>

I did sit and wonder for a generous period of time over this situation and I was struggling to see too many negatives. There of course was some but only a few and I'll gladly share them with you all in numerical order the first which is … hold on if it's the first one then of course it'll be in numerical order. Anyway the first is simple, he is such a good friend, he was my first sort of friend I had made at Hogwarts and I'd hate to jeopardise our friendship with something as stupid of a relationship.

Secondly, even though he has matured he isn't my type and I don't like him in that way I'm sorry about that.

The third is rather difficult to say as he is a loyal and trustworthy friend but he is a little slow. I know it's an awful thing for me to say but as I am rather academic I'd want to have intellectual conversations and I am sure Neville wouldn't be able to give me this unless we were discussing Herbology.

Neville and I are also very opposite while I'm loud, bossy, and sometimes annoying. Neville is reserved, shy and is quite nervous. As we are opposites it just wouldn't work, we'd just clash.

The only other downside to the possibility of this couple is sex. I'm so sorry but no; I just don't think it'd work. It would be just so awkward, embarrassing and wrong.

As a studious relationship, pairing me up with Neville often ends in a disaster. You readers just love to write about pairing Neville and I in Professor Snape's potion class. You do this, one to frustrate the Professor and two, to start a plot like a de-aging story. I really don't like being a young child nor do I like looking after a young child that should be the same age as me. But the majority of the time it is both to annoy the Head of Slytherin and cause a disaster.

I personally don't really mind you pairing me and Neville in a studious couple as it's a good way to bring in the main plot. It's also amusing.

The finale option I've seen is a friendship relationship. It seems both Neville and I work well with one another when we work side by side. There were times in the war when Neville and I worked close together to protect others and ourselves. Neville is one of my dearest friends here at Hogwarts and even though it's always been him that is unlucky, he has made me laugh on countless occasions, so the idea of you wanting to write a story about me and he working together as friends in a couple then that is fine for me.

So readers before I finish my rambling on Neville and me as a couple I'll sum everything up. If you want to write a love story with Neville and I being a couple then you may but you will need to be careful. I don't want to open a story and read about us having hot wild passionate sex on the prefect bathroom floor or to be more precise no hot wild passionate sex all together. Keep it clean, how about something light and fluffy maybe? You want to write either a studious couple or a friendship couple then go for it but please make it original as the same thing can become tiresome after a while. Now something I did forget to mention and I want to inform you of a couple of relationships with Neville that have potential; Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Hannah Abbott. Neville and Luna are dating so they could be a good pair for you to write about if you want Neville in a relationship. You see the problem I face with this is I'd just hate to split them up in stories for you to place me in a relationship with him.

So Hermione and Neville lovers you have been warned when you write (be clean) but at least I'm alright with you writing me with him. So peace out!


	3. Remus Lupin

**Thank you for all the reviews from the previous two chapters. Here is the 3rd chapter I just couldn't have him dead, I couldn't write he was dead so you'll just have to ignore that part of the finale book. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes I've been having issues with my were and where's. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hello again, so I've decided to share my opinions on being paired with my third year Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin.<p>

Remus and I are good friends, we are both intelligent and logical but if you can't see the serious issues with this then you should go down to Specsavers and get your eyes tested. I'll start with the negative aspects and will then go to positive aspects then finally relationships I'm paired with him in. After that I'll sum everything up in a summary.

The most obvious problem is the huge age gap; nineteen years difference, he is old enough to be my father, he is a lovely young man but no just no I don't mind men being older than me, but only a few years older is enough.

The second reason is simple. He is my ex Professor he taught me and I just don't think I could be in a relationship with a man with the knowledge that the lips that were kissing me was the man who only a few years ago could give me detention.

The third reason (for all you who clearly have sight problems) he's a married man to Nymphadora Tonks. I physically cannot comprehend how you can push that to one side and pair me with him is mind blowing. Does the name Teddy mean anything to you all, my best friends' godson and the only child to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin? You make me feel as if I'm tearing up a family when I read a romance story with Remus and me.

Now I feel horribly cruel for this reason; the fact he is a werewolf intrigues me but terrifies me also. If I had never seen him transform in my third year I most likely would not be afraid of having the relationship for this reason. But seeing the pain he went through that night I pity him and I know it's wrong to pity someone for something they can't help my heart goes out for him. I know that you can have no relationship if you pity them.

However with any idea there is always has to be something positive. With Remus there is quite a few…

One of these is his intelligence, I was told he was a Prefect for Gryffindor and took the role seriously as possible but with his best friends being the main trouble causes it was relatively difficult. He is loyal and caring; he, over the years has always been able to make me smile and if I'm upset he cares about my feelings and cheers me up. He truly is a good man with just a terrible handicap.  
>A definite benefit is the man's appearance, wow. If you look beyond the scars you see a very attractive young male with beautiful eyes a radiant smile and that shaggy soft hair. But that isn't the only part of him that's attractive oh no. after the war had finished I helped Madam Pomfrey with the wounded, one of these just so happened to be Remus John Lupin. He had a nasty attack to the chest which had indeed left plenty of scarring, that couldn't be healed by magic, before the scarring was formed there had been plenty of blood, so stripping him down to a bare chest I was instructed to clean the wound without magic as this could delay the healing process on the cut. So with a thin rag I washed the dry blood and to my amazement I saw a chiselled six pack and large abs. If I was a dog I'd of drooled I could feel the ripples of his muscles under my hand and openly admitting to myself (not out loud) just hoe luck Nymphadora was.<p>

Now, not only can Remus make me smile when I'm upset but that man can have me in stitches. I guess it's time for me to be honest that in my third year I had a small crush on him but what would you expect? He was yum!

I think now is a good time to move on from my little Remus fascination on too pairings. A rather common one is for me to travel back in time, whether this is by accident or on purpose. There I try desperately not to fall for the handsome seventeen year old wizard with a fury little problem. This often fails and the two of us fall in love then we are forced apart when I go back to my own time, where I belong. Usually this ends in me dating the adult Remus as we pick up from where we left off. I like to call this Time-travel relationship. To be honest I'm 50/50 with this style of story, travelling back in time, falling in love is all very dangerous but the story is often different even though it follows the similar pattern. I guess I don't mind these types of stories but main problem with it is when you send me back to my present time, you split Remus and Nymphadora up because you want me paired with him. So when you write this pairing with this style of story you'll need to make it original. Why not send me back with company and I can then fall in love with my partner when I return because Remus is married to Nymphadora.

In other fics you place me in a ménage à trois with Remus and Sirius these have extremely explicit actions. Why do you like to place me in a relationship with two men twice my age and to have sex with the both? Since when was Remus gay? I understand you like boy with boy but why drag me into the mix? Please don't write this I don't was to be taken by both men in the library. I don't want to be taken by both men full stop.

Now a pairing I don't mind is teacher-student, whether it's a fic where Remus is comforting e or is giving me advice on something. I personally love these as it focuses me with Remus together in a way that nobody often sees. It's something I enjoy to read even if I'm crying or trying to work something out.

A type of story I've read is another romantic fic but with a difference. Remus and I are living together after a drastic incident; I am turned into a werewolf after being bitten. We start off as friends with a fury little problem then we slowly fall in love trying to hide this for another six chapters. Eventually we discover one another's secret and we become a couple. What is with this idea? Why do you want to turn me in to a werewolf? I'd not wish this on anyone not even Malfoy! I don't like this Wolfe pairing it's rather disturbing that you allow me to be bitten so you can place me with Remus. It's rather upsetting that you've even thought of this so please don't write it. Hell I'd rather you'd write any of the above then this.

Overall I'm not a massive fan of the pairing and I'd ask for you not write this because of all my negative points but alas I just know you will not stop with your obscure idea of placing with man twice my ages, who's married and has a son. Don't split Remus and Nymphadora up because of this. Please don't forget – this is Hermione Granger signing out and I'll see you all later. Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review would be really appreciated!<strong>


	4. Adrian Pucey

**Woo here is the next chapter enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Bonjour dear readers you must really be interested in my love life if you want keep on reading about my troubled partners. Today's partner is a little different to the other two. Adrian Pucey the very handsome, once Slytherin Chaser and two years my senior is the topic of discussion. I should really start with the negatives belonging to him but I'm not I'll start with the positive. To start off with he is handsome with thick caramel streaked hair that was long on the top. His deep green eyes are simply breath taking; his lips are kissable a plump lower lip begging to be kissed and the thinner upper lip begging to kiss these lips produce a devilish smirk and an erotic grin. His high chiselled cheek bones and that sexy bit of stubble helps his appearance greatly. Little further down is that long neck that you want to lightly run your fingers down. The rumours of his strong muscular chest and developed abdomen had made many girls crazy with lust and desire. His arse is lush and firm, man he is just gorgeous. You're probably reading this thinking I've officially lost it or I'm under dark magic but I'm not I just can't help myself. I am lusting over Adrian Pucey. I'd never tell Harry or Ron this information they'd probably never forgive me.<p>

Remember me saying I liked older man, well he's older but not too old. He was in his third year when I first started. He never insulted me if I remember correctly.

I ran in to him after the war and we got talking. It turned out that Adrian had not joined the Deatheaters and thought on our side. To my surprise he was extremely intelligent not as smart as I but he could easily hold a conversation but it would never be dull. In the ten minutes we spoke for he'd given me a nickname 'Kitten' he had also complimented me on countless occasions, before he left to go our separate ways he had invited me out for a coffee. His personality is engaging, hilarious and different as he was a mixture of being a flirt but also sweet and protective. One thing I learnt was he doesn't take no for an answer.

With every upside there is a downside. Adrian Pucey was a Slytherin. He was sly, cunning, manipulative, cocky and vain. He could be stuck up and stubborn so Slytherin. How could someone be so annoying? It gets worse though; as he was in Slytherin and male he was obviously in to Quidditch, yes Slytherin Chaser and just like the majority of men was very passionate. I heard he played for a professional Quidditch team but I do not know what team it was. From past experiences I learnt that Quidditch stars either talked about nothing but Quidditch or didn't say very much at all.

I'm sure you've heard of Pansy Parkinson well sadly the pug-faced bitch is his cousin quite remarkable how someone that good looking is related to someone that ugly and annoying. Most Slytherins families are a downside to the possibility of dating them and you just have to except that. Like the Muggle saying, you can't choose your family.

Personally I am finding it difficult to find any more negative things about him which is frustrating as I'd like more. Humph he's just too perfect.

Now the types of relationships I'm with him in. One of these is a common dating couple. This is very extremely common among you writers out there. It usually starts with Adrian constantly asking me out on dates. I always say no as I feel as though he is just doing it so he can get in my knickers or because he enjoys the chase. It ends with me finally saying yes and I find out he actually likes me. We go on a date; he'll pick me up at seven or eight. We eat a meal at a restaurant and then he kisses me this kiss leads to something more and we apparate to either my flat or his house and we have not mind blowing sex. I'll be honest I do feel a rush of excitement when reading about this it makes me question how the invitation for coffee would end. I'm probably being unrealistic and he wouldn't want that. I'm just a plain bookworm while he could attract a beautiful model. Now am I willing to let you write a story like this? I guess I could let you write. I mean it's not like he is slimy like some Slytherins in my year. Just don't rush it, especially the sex part. These are really awkward to read.

Another style of pairing is where we are a side pairing. We aren't the main pairing as the story focuses on someone else or me being with another man. We usually are the horny always having sex couple or the friends of the main couple. I kind of like this style as I get to focus on the story and not just the budding relationship. So you all can write one of these but show some creativity don't always have us having sex.

The finale one I can think of is what I call Husband and Wife pairing. The name pretty much explains itself. Adrian and I are married and have kids. We have our ups and downs like all couples and fun in the bedroom. Or we can relax on the sofa, me reading and him trying to distract me. He is the one that plays with the kids the most and I often stand at the side and watch them smiling. These styles of stories make me smile as I want to be married and I want children. The ones I picture in my mind are adorable with a mixture of Adrian and me.

Adrian doesn't seem to be paired with many people. I've seen him with Blaise Zabini, Katie Bell and Marcus Flint on occasions. He usually appears in what are called one shots.

So here I am Hermione Granger admitting to the sin lust on Adrian Pucey. I'm allowing you to write to your heart's desire. I'm committing a huge crime here, allowing you to write about me with an Ex Slytherin. I just hope he doesn't read this, the embarrassment would be unbearable. So I'm awfully sorry readers for letting you down here please forgive me and I'll see you all soon if you aren't too ashamed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of my favourite pairings but isn't very popular, so I'd just love it if someone would want to write a story multi-chapter or one shot on this pairing. After a request from Pen7Sword, I have listed a couple of fics that are very nice to read if you are interested in this couple. Also i know of a good site for Adrian and Hermione. This is called Charming and Wise. It has plenty of amazing fics.<strong>

**Here are a few stories for you to investigate in to develop your knowledgment on Adrian/Hermione. **

**Visiting Hours – Inell13**

**Like what you see – Inell13**

**The date series – Ladyx**

**Twenty Questions – Inell13**

**Type into Search, Adrian and Hermione, and you'll get to see the rest of the stories written for them, and the very little amount.**

**Please review everyone!**


	5. Ginny Weasley

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy everyone**

* * *

><p>Hola friends I'm very surprised that you are back after I revealed my lust for Adrian Pucey but today is a new day and you've forgiven me. Now today I'll be discussing a style of partnership that was such a shock as I never even contemplated this idea. You've paired me in a relationship with Ginny Weasley. Ginny is my best friends so why have you paired us as something more? I'm not a lesbian don't get me wrong I have nothing against them but I'm just not one of them. I was interested in the ship however. I was just amazed beyond belief that you had us do sexual things to one another.<p>

Ginny is straight and is in a very happy relationship with Harry Potter. Ginny in the past has dated Dean Thomas and a few other attractive wizards but she is definitely not swinging in the female direction. If you'd like to write a fic about a Ginny then I'd advise you to make it girl/boy couple preferably Harry and Ginny or Dean and Ginny if you don't like that pairing, but as I said she is relatively happy with Harry.

Now you mustn't get me wrong Ginny is a beautiful woman at the age of 17. She had grown much taller than I and had a slim figure. She isn't curvy and her boobs are not massive. Her personality is a little tomboyish but she is hilarious, kind, smart and caring. The vengeance streak in her is scary but I guess that's what you get when you grow up as the youngest of seven children and being the only girl.

Even though Ginny is my best friend she had qualities that are not what I'd want in a relationship if I went for that sort of partner. She loves Quidditch just like Harry and Ron she'll often participate in their conversations on the topic and I'd just not be interested in participating. Her temper can rival her mothers, now don't get me wrong I care deeply for Mrs Weasley but her temper is short and extremely scary, the woman had even struck a little fear into Professor Snape. With the similarity between mother and daughter I would hate to be in the crossfire of an angry Ginervra Weasley.

Moving on to my next topic; the stories we feature in as pairs. The most shockingly surreal fics are M rated. I cannot understand how you'd think either Ginny or I would like to think about fingering one another to an Earthy orgasm. I'm sorry this is unacceptable. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Ginny? I will say this one and once only. Do not write me in a story with Ginny where we are having sec, with each other or in a threesome with either a male or a female!

A pairing I do like is where you partner me and her as close friends; we share lots of things such as boy talk, living requirements and secrets along with the other things you can think of. Ginny and I are very close friends so I am all for this style of story. But I've noticed you do like to twist the friendship where Ginny goes behind my back to change a relationship because she doesn't like it or it creeps her out. This does make the plot a little more interesting and I guess it'd be alright if I allow you to indulge in this idea.

Other than the two ideas I've mentioned a popular one is the opposite of friendship. In this style Ginny hates me and will do everything to tear me, Ron and Harry apart. In the majority of fics she does not exceed. Although in same she does, and I become friends with the Slytherins. Now hold on a minute to start with, Ginny and I are best friends. I've said this already and with Harry and Ron we are two close to fall out with over something so stupid. Becoming friends with the Slytherins is an unlikely idea because it wouldn't happen. Although this idea had so many negatives I'm all for it, it would be amusing to read.

So here is my thoughts on this pairing I'm for it in some ways but totally against in an alternate ways. Be nice and have fun. I'll see you all soon. Bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much of a supporter of this pairing but i've seen it alot in other fics.<br>So there really isn't any fics that I'd advise because as i said i don't look for them. **

**Please review, and I'll see you all soon :)**


	6. Harry Potter

**So here is the next chapter, I've had quite a few people asking me to be nice with this pairing so I hope you'll find it acceptable, so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Howdy yawl glad to have you back. Now I decided to discuss the last pairings boyfriend and a good friend of mine; Harry James Potter. Over the years he has been given many names for example, Wonder Boy, The-Boy-Who-Can't-Die, the Chosen one and Scar head but none of these were nicknames I gave Harry. The one that comes to mind and has been for many of years is best friend. Unfortunately for you, I only see Harry as my best friend; however if you had asked me this question years ago I would of answered differently. You see in my first year and all the way to my third year I had a rather large crush on him, after keeping it hidden for many years and once the feelings had gone I admitted the secret to him and to my astonishment Harry also admitted to the fact he had liked me through his second and third year, funny how things turn out but when our fourth year started our feelings for one another disappeared or moved towards someone else. I had a thing with Victor Krum the handsome Bulgarian Seeker, and Harry had a thing with Cho Chang the Ravenclaw Seeker.<p>

Once the feelings went they never came back. You see Harry is like a brother to me and I do love him just not in boyfriend/girlfriend love terms. But let us move on to something else.

With every person there are positives to dating them and the list for Harry is a little longer than I ever thought it would be. The main one being, I'd feel safe as he is one of those men that would sacrifice his own life for a friend or a loved one. If I was dating someone who would willingly do that for me I'd feel so loved and special.

Another option is a little superficial but nonetheless we'd be very rich, so the worry of finances would not be an issue.

Harry is a confident and special individual who had always been there for me, on my bad days he was able to make me smile and good days he's have me in pain from laughing so much. If I was crying he would rub my back as I sobbed into his shoulder whispering comfort words in to my ear. In simple words I can count on Harry to be there, I know he'll always care for me like I care for him. I know I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me but advise me to be careful and have fun.

We work amazingly as friends and with all these positives we'd works well as a couple but alas you are wrong.

Harry and I would suffer with our competitive and short temper; Harry had the tendency to blow up pretty easily about simple little things that has no importance. It seriously annoys me I can't even talk to people who he doesn't get along with without him getting in a mood. Although I shouldn't talk as I snap at people very quickly when I'm stressed this has caused a few – okay a lot of people to run in fear. Both Harry and Ron take a lot of my temper which would have caused a lot of tension between me and Harry if we dated.

Another setback is Ginny; I could never date Harry as I know that Ginny loves him. He is a caring lovable man whose eyes are set firmly on Ginervra Weasley and nobody can change that. I refuse to split them apart, they are happy and in love with one another.

As I said before I see Harry as a best friends and a lot of people call him the chosen one. In the past I've been named the chosen one's girlfriend but my name is Hermione Granger and If I went out with Harry I know I wouldn't be called Hermione and I'd just hate it. I want to be seen as an individual and not someone's girl. Another problem of been Harry's girlfriend is the media, they live to create stories and after the fiasco in our fourth year I do not want to repeat it.

Also Harry and I are very different in many things, he loves to watch, play – well anything to do with Quidditch he just loves that sport and I'm not in to it. Now with me I love books, I'll read all day long and ready anything you put in front of me, but with Harry he'll open a book when forced to and not with choice. The many opposites between us just push us apart more than ever.

I think it's time to move on from the topic and on to stories where we are paired up in.

The first one is the usual best friend pairing; in this style of fic you have what I call reality, Harry being the one guy that understands me. You also like to pair me in a relationship with a boy and Harry acts like an over protective elder brother/best friend who hates me and the said guy being together. The story ends in an argument but he will eventually come around and want me to be happy. Now, I do like these stories as they intrigue me because I believe it to be a lot like everyday life and how Harry would react to a future boyfriend. So yes if you want to write a fic in this style then go for it.

A different style of pairing is a typical relationship pairing, you have Harry and I as a couple but there is always a twist to it, you'll have a jealous ex or a friend who likes either Harry or I. This tests our relationship and can sometimes bring us to a point where we break up or fall out with a friend. This story often destroys something, the ending isn't always happy but it is one of the most interesting styles of stories because of how it is written. Although I don't like unhappy endings these stories are alright in my book, but I would like you to have a happy ending in it.

A story that I discovered that was quite a shock is a sibling pairing. You like to place both Harry and I as twins, I was given up at birth to the Grangers and Harry stayed with them as there is a second prophecy that entitles us to be split apart. The truth is finally revealed to us when we are in our seventh year. We will face Voldermort together and will defeat him. These fics are interesting but very unrealistic, I don't know how you even came up with the idea of Harry and I being twins. It's that weird it's funny. I'm not sure what I feel about it, don't get me wrong it's interesting but like I said unrealistic. Just go for it the fic is more comedy then serious and if Harry read it I bet he'd find it rather amusing.

The final one I've noticed is a parent child pairing. Now that in itself is confusing but when you click on it and read it your mouth drops open. You either have Harry or me in a potions accident and we change in to a toddler, it is then left to the one who was not turned into a child to look after them. In these fics you learn a lot about my child hood and Harry's. With Harry however you have him in a neglected childhood. Now I've read this it has made me question Harry's life growing up in the Dursleys. He has never spoke about his childhood so having him abused is really worrying thought to me. Even though being turned into a child isn't an appealing thought the plot amuses me, nearly all these fics are humour or sometimes a romance when the child grows up. Like the other ideas I won't stop you from writing this style.

If in the future you want to write a story about Harry in a romantic couple then I do suggest you pick Harry/Ginny although they may not be your favourite couple or you may not like it, so you could always try Harry and Cho or Harry and Pansy Parkinson, the second one would never happen but I have read a few stories with them together.

Overall I'm happy for you to write a story with Harry and I in a couple but please make it acceptable I would hate for Ginny to ever discover this site and have her read a fic where Harry and I are having sex or happily in love. Many of the story ideas interest me so please let those creative juices flow. I'll see you all soon Bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>If there is any mistakes I'm sorry but I'll have missed them. Pleaase review :D<strong>


	7. Lucius Malfoy

**I is back with another pairing, please enjoy, and it is a fan of mine so be nice :)**

* * *

><p>It's nice to see you all back for the next chapter of my little story, now today's partner is a shocker I'll tell you that much. When I came upon it my mouth dropped, I just had to read what it said, I had never thought anyone would think this, he has a wife and a child and yet you still put me with him. Has that little clue given you the idea who he is yet, if not let me tell you, he's rather tall, and has long blonde hair, cold grey eyes and a cruel personality, have you got it? Yep I have been placed with Lucius Malfoy. It was definitely a surprise. I had never thought you'd pair me with him! If you haven't noticed he is double my age. There is also a key thing that you seem to be missing, why don't you re-read what I've said so far. You found it? Well if you haven't I'll say it again. He has a wife and a son, that screams danger and a no go zone.<p>

So after my rambling I think it's time to talk about the – positives. This might not take awhile but here we go.

The most obvious reason being, he is the richest man in the Wizarding World, it is superficial but what do you expect with Lucius. I wouldn't have to worry about the cost of items nor would I worry about paying bills and buying food.

The second thing I've thought of is probably the real only good thing about him, he is intelligent. I could never date a man whose mirror talks more sense than he does. At least with Lucius I'd have an intellectual conversation that would be inspiring as well as interesting. I'm sure he'd make it challenging as well, he would argue with me but also test my intelligence at the same time. It actually sounds quiet thrilling in a strange way.

I guess he is handsome, well you wouldn't expect a wealthy man to not look after himself would you? The stubble that he is now sporting is actually a very hot look for him and if I was his wife I would make sure he kept it.

Now for the easiest part, the negatives for being Lucius Malfoys partner…

I guess I'll start with the fact that he is married, If I was married I would hate to know that someone a lot younger than me is sleeping with my husband of 20 years, no actually - I would hate all together knowing my husband was having an affair. Also I would hate to be someone's fancy woman, their dirty little secret that is kept hidden but having sex on the bed of his and his wife.

The next issue, a boy named Draco. Lucius has a son the exact same age as me, well a few months younger but alas how weird would it be to know your father was with a person a few months older than yourself. I would also hate it if I was to marry Lucius because Draco would be my son in law; he's only 9 months younger than me for crying out loud.

The third dilemma, he is a Deatheater. The hideous mark on his left arm is everything I'm against and am. He has slaughtered, raped and tortured so many people it makes my skin crawl in disgust. How can you pair me with him when you know he has done this? You know I'm a Muggleborn so why pair me with someone who hates exactly what I am.

And on we go the next reason, it is basically his personality it is absolutely horrendous, he is cold, sadistic, cruel, egotistical and so many more. I want someone who is warm, loving, caring and gives a damn about others and Lucius Malfoy is the opposite of this. He would drive me insane and I'm pretty sure I'd have a lovely stint in Azkaban for murder if I was in his presence for too long.

Again I'll mention something that I said in the above he is double my age I cannot be seen dating or anything in that criteria with someone who is old enough to be my father. It is slightly sick that you can even think of something like that.

I've noticed that there is a lot more negatives then positives but I honestly cannot round it up to equal amounts. I think now is the time to leave the positive and negatives and move on to the next section: pairings.

A common one I've seen is after Hogwarts and after the war and I'll call it Man and Wife. The name speaks for itself. Usually Narcissa has died or the only Malfoy loyal to Voldermort. Lucius and Draco turn to the light side and after the war has ended Lucius and I start a relationship and finally get married. The fics are often short and have a little aftermath on events that have happened before the present time. It usually has Lucius looking after our baby in the middle of the night because it is crying, we are always very much in love. The idea of the story is sweet but when you pair me up with Lucius it's stranger than anything else. I just can't imagine him changing sides and falling in love with me, as well as having a baby with me. It's just strange. I'm beginning to learn that even when I say don't write these stories you still do, so I'm still going to tell you not to but if you do would you allow me to have twins; one boy and one girl?

Another style of a pairing you place us in is a time travel couple. After an unfortunate event I have been sent back in time to Lucius Malfoy's seventh year. Of course I try and stop myself from falling from him but I begin to realise he isn't as cold hearted as I first thought. But I'm not the only one falling; he is falling hard for me, we eventually become a couple but a few weeks/months later I have to travel back to my own time. This ends with heartbreak as I still have the feelings for him but Lucius has had years to move on and is now a father and a husband. This is a silly idea as I will always get hurt and it is not something I want to face, I understand that with Lucius being the same age as me goes against the too old category, but heartbreak is something I don't want to suffer.

Another style of pairing is father/daughter, strangely you like to have me adopted and then I discover that my real parentage is in fact the Malfoys. Lucius will either take a warming to me or will want nothing to do with me. I personally don't agree with this it hurts me too much that you want me to be ripped from my real parents so you can shove me with the cold Malfoys. So please don't do it, I love my parents.

The final pairing is a sick one, Master/Slave, I am Lucius's sex slave and he'll use me at his wish, he'll be rough, uncaring and animalistic. He'll hurt me and just leave me all bloody. Sometimes though this style of pairing is a sexual bondage fic where you'll have one of us tied and we'll do passionate, kinky, dominating things to one another. Firstly how dare you make me his slave, I'd rather die than let Lucius Malfoy have his way with my body however the second option in fact amuses me but only if I'm the dominate one. The only reason this amuses me is because Lucius is a man of action and power and in that situation he'll be the submissive one.

Overall the ideas you make for stories are definitely varied, but I still don't understand why you place me with Lucius. If you want to write a fic with him then I suggest either a romance one with his wife Narcissa or a father/son one with Draco, but please not me.

I've said all I have to say about this now so I'll be seeing you all soon, goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally like this pairing, and as I'm a fan of this couple then here are a few stories that I like, they're all HermioneLucius, i actually don't think the four stories below all fit with the pairings above but never mind. Please review and enjoy reading.**

**Between Two Malfoys - by Likuts **

**Working it Out - by miriam01**

**There is no Charm - by Just a penniless writer**

**Blessings - by Ladyx**


	8. Fred Weasley

**Heyyy I'm back and with another update :) So next up is a rather popular pairing and one of my favourites so I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Greetings readers I see you are back once again, I haven't understood why you are all so persistent on reading this but I will not complain, today's discussion is about a troublesome man who has done well for himself. He is one of a pair and is hardly seen without the other. That leaves two, well this time I'll be talking about Fred Weasley, don't worry I'll be mentioning George in the future.<p>

Fred Weasley, where do I even start, he is a good man a real honest slightly annoying but a good man nevertheless. No matter how many times he's annoyed me with his childish and irresponsible behaviour I hold quite a soft spot for the elder twin.

I guess I should talk about the upsides that would be there if I dated Frederick Weasley; he is a clever man. He doesn't often show it but you can't be stupid if you are to run your own joke shop, he is a businessman who works hard for something that he is so passionate, and that is appealing.

Another upside to dating Fred is his appearance, I don't want to sound like a stupid fan girl but wow he is truly something. I remember watching him play Quidditch in his final year and had to admire the muscles and that body of his as he flew through the air. The way the wind caught his shaggy red hair exposing his freckled skin and cheek grin. Fred isn't unattractive on the ground either, the school robes would try to hide his body but when he stretched you'd see a section of tight skin escaping from the confines of his clothes. Yes there was one thing you could say about Fred and handsome was it.

A third positive to dating Fred would be his humour, even though he can annoy me so much I will always find him hilarious, he is so caring that when you are upset he'll always try and cheer you up with one of his cheesy jokes or a silly prank, all he wants to see is a smile on your face. He doesn't ask for much just that.

A fourth advantage is simply about where he is from instead of who he is, Fred comes from a large and loving family who are supportive of his dreams and what he is achieving (even his Mother). They make you feel like you're a part of the family and not just a friend, if I was to marry Fred then I know that I'd instantly be accepted and known as Hermione and not just Fred's wife. I'd also have a large family with him having six siblings I wouldn't be pushed to have many kids as they'd be no doubt that Molly and Arthur would have many grandchildren.

Another benefit to dating Fred Weasley is something he couldn't help but it's something I want and have never admitted. Fred is a twin and before you get thinking that I've always wanted a twin that isn't it, I've always wanted twins, two little babies at once. I don't know why I want twins and looking at Fred and George you'd think it'd put me off but no, I still want twins and statistics show that having a child with a twin or someone with twins in their family you are more likely to fall pregnant with twins.

With the good there is always the bad, and with Fred there is no exception. He is just too childish for me, I mean everyone has their childlike moments no matter how old you are but sometimes I think that Fred hasn't grown up and that he still believes that life is a big game even though the war has ended.

He is also a bit of a bully, how he used first years to test their experiments on angered me to no ends, how could he do something so cruel, so Slytherin. He also always picks on Ron, it just isn't fair he doesn't deserve to be treat like that, a large reason for his fears and self-confidence comes from the way the twins treat him.

Even though the business is a slight positive it's also a negative, you see I want someone who works hard for a living but gives us time together to be a couple and a family, but when I think about that I don't think Fred would be able to give me that, he is so passionate about his shop that he spends all his time there literally.

I guess when I think about it Fred doesn't seem the type to settle down and want a family, while I'd like one young, young enough to play with my children he'd probably want one when he's in his late thirties if he wanted one at all. He doesn't strike me as a father either, a boyfriend possibly so, a husband definitely not.

Fred is often paired with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet or Katie Bell, he is rarely placed with male characters, I think this is because he is straight and shows a large amount of interest in girls.

Now let's start on the pairings I am in with Fred, the most common one I find is the bookworm and the prankster. This is usually a pairing in the walls of Hogwarts and it's often something that shocks the student body. Nobody expects the Bookworm and the Prankster to fall in love, it usually involves me trying to wrong my ways for Fred's attention and Fred will right his ways to gain my attention. It ends with us both dating and been happy however you always like to throw in the jealous and angry Ron who falls out with me and hates his brother but at the end we all become friends and he is finally ok with us being together. Right to start off I would never change myself for a boy it just won't happen, also I doubt Fred would straighten his was to be with a girl. Secondly there is nothing going on between Ron and me so he wouldn't be too bothered with us going out as long as we both didn't get hurt. I guess I'm alright with you writing this as it's rather simple plot that ends with happiness but if you do write it, then write it with some originality!

A second pairing is another Wife and Husband, me and Fred are married we usually have a couple of kids and we're really happy. This style is mostly a one shot. However there is another version to the husband and wife one and it involves me informing Fred that I'm pregnant, it's often done in a clever way instead of me just telling him. I like this style even though it's unrealistic; if I was to have children with Fred I'd want to tell him in a way that was unique.

Thirdly a pairing I've noticed is one that shocked me, I call this incest and Hermione, I'm sure you can work it out. You have me in a sexual relationship with not only Fred but George as well, and to make it worse you have the sex scenes as a threesome. Stop right there! What are you thinking? First I wouldn't sleep with both twins and second it is just wrong how can you have two brothers even think about doing that to each other it's just disgusting. Please do not write a fic where you make me have a relationship where I'm dating and sleeping with both boys. If you so desperately want me to have sex with either Fred or George then please just pick one.

That is really all I have to say about this pairing really, I don't mind you pairing me with Fred he is good looking and has a wonderful personality but when you're choosing which style of fic to write, please think to what I've said. You wouldn't like it if you came upon yourself having sex with your best friend's twin brothers together. I'll be seeing you all soon and don't worry reader I will be back, love Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>As I already said Fred and Hermione is one of my favourite pairings, so here are a handful of stories I recommend for you to read. <strong>

**Order Meeting by Wickedswanz**

**Birthday Surprises by Clover Bay**

**We Start and End with Family by luvscharlie**

**Birthday Boys by luvscharlie**

**The Rules of Brotherhood by x Kate Alone x**

**Please review, alert and favourite, cya all soon!**


	9. Viktor Krum

**Well everyone it's been awhile since I've updated this story and I am happy to say that i've updated, well that's pretty obvious. This chapter is the longest one so far so I hope it lives up to expectations and has been worth the wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Well here you are, back again, and intrigued to who I'll be talking about next? Well today is someone a little different and somewhat true. We dated for a short time in my fourth year, and have kept in contact since then, he is famous Quidditch Player with a heart of gold but difficulty in saying my name. I'm pretty sure you know who I am explaining. Yes, you've got it Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch Player who played in the Quidditch World cup finals. He also attended Hogwarts in my fourth year to part take in the Triwizard Tournaments and was bewitched by the fake Mad Eye Moody. Following on from this, we had the Yule Ball and I was asked by Viktor to be his date and I shocked the school by showing them I was in fact a woman and not an A sexual being. The night however didn't end as well as it started, as you may recall Ron spoiled it by being a prat. But let us move on to the pros and cons of dating Viktor Krum.<p>

Starting with the pros I think, the first positive side to dating Viktor would be his level of intelligence, when Viktor visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournaments I only knew him as the famous Quidditch player, from this I expected him to be an airhead and only talk about his skills in Quidditch and boast about how fantastic he was but when I finally got to know him I realised there was so much more to him than his title. I discovered he had a passion for literature and was fluent in his home language but also Swedish and learning English. I will be honest I was surprised by this finding; he had a strong passion for reading as did I and would always read before bed. Our conversations were exciting and filled with intellect. We didn't discuss ridiculous topics such as 'how many sausages do you think a single person could eat in an hour' like I did with Ron, conversations with Viktor held depth and would always have an entertaining story to them. He would tell me stories about Bulgaria and the beautiful sites there, he would talk about his accidents, but I loved his voice, deep and strong, it was mesmerising.

Another positive to Viktor was his age, when I first met him I was 15 years of age and he was nearly 18 back then the age gap was large and may have been seen as a problem. But even though the gap is still the same it isn't such a problem as I am now legal of age in the Wizarding World, it is funny how the age gap can be seen differently depending on the age. I had always loved the fact that he was older than me just because he showed more maturity than the boys my age, he was considerate and seen more of the world. He had grown out of been childish and was a man, something that the boys in my year had yet to discover.

I guess another positive I can think of is similar to what I said about Lucius Malfoy; Viktor is a Professional Seeker and has represented his country in the Quidditch World cup, this by no means is a cheap job. Viktor is, well in no better words loaded. The 20 year old has so much money he doesn't know what to do with it all. It's a superficial thing to say but having money does make living so much easier, you have more privileges then those on a normal salary; it's horrible to say it but money in the Wizarding world means more than anything, with money you can buy your way out of going to prison or so much more.

Now for the negatives; I mentioned earlier I love the sound of his voice but it isn't his voice that is the problem it's his pronunciation. I know it isn't his fault I mean his home language isn't Bulgarian, it's a long way away from English but I couldn't spend the rest of my life being called Hermioninny, it used to aggravate me to know ends, is my name so difficult to say, I mean I know it isn't a normal name like Emma, Fiona even Jane but really if you like a girl you should be able to pronounce their name correctly. I do feel mean putting this as one of the negatives because he can't help it but I can't help it, when something gets on your nerves no matter if it's not on purpose it gets on your nerves and there is nothing you can do about it. I hope you forgive me.

Viktor and I are good friends and even though we have dated in the past it doesn't work, some people can work with a long distance relationship but I couldn't his life is busy and with thousands of adoring fans he would never be able to see me. He would have to travel to England many of times as I am still in Hogwarts. If we did date then one of us would have to leave our home country, which would mean leaving friends and family behind and being in a place you know nothing about. It wouldn't be fair on either of us to expect this of one another so there for us being together for ever would never work because I wouldn't want to leave my friends and family and I know he would want to rest at home in Bulgaria after an intense Quidditch game or tournament.

Following on from this is Quidditch, his life lives around Quidditch, every morning, day and night, he eats and sleeps it. I want to be with a man who can sit and watch a game of Quidditch and when it's finished do something else, and have no need to sit and complain about an illegal move. Because Viktor plays Quidditch I know all the questions would be 'what is it like dating a famous Quidditch player'. It would always be about him, I may be a war hero but nothing I ever do will be noticed because Viktor is a Quidditch star. Not just this I have watched many game in my years at Hogwarts and I have noticed that there is nearly an injury in every game, I've been told by Harry that the professionals are much more intense and dangerous. If I was to date Viktor I'd constantly be worried about his health, dreading it every time he went to a game, hoping he'd come home safe. It would tear me apart if he was injured, it does this just as a friend but as a spouse I wouldn't know what to do.

You should never change a person and this is why I cannot date Viktor again, once was enough. Moving on, I'll now discuss styles of stories we've been paired up with.

The first pairing I like to call is letter to you and I. it may sound slightly confusing but let me explain a lot of you know that Viktor wanted me to write to him once he went back to Durmstrang at the end and I did, a lot of you like to write stories about what Viktor and I would write to one another, this style of fic amuses me as you write anything from Quidditch to exams, boyfriends and girlfriends and then to family. Some of the topics are bizarre and some of them are sweet. Even though I know I'll never have a relationship with Viktor again I do enjoy the letters we send to one another as friends, and because it is something we do then I, for one are all for you to write this style of fic.

The next style of story I will discuss is the Naming game pairing, this story usually involves me being pregnant and sitting down with Viktor to decide on a baby name. We usually come up with the name by the end of the chapter but there is always 'I don't like it' or 'it doesn't work' and a few arguments throughout the fic. I have noticed a lot of these naming game pairing are a one shot and not in many words, these are the style of stories that you can sit down to read when you have a spare five minutes. I like reading some of these just to decide on the name you'd give the unborn child, some of the names are English and some of them are Bulgarian and on occasions there a mixture of both.

The final story pairing is all about Quidditch, as you can guess it has something to do with Viktor playing Quidditch, these stories focus mainly on Viktor playing in a game and me watching, there different stories where we are at home and discussing Quidditch, these stories always have a mention of Quidditch. To start with I didn't mind the stories but as I read more of them I was really beginning to get sick of hearing about Quidditch. There is only so much of it you can take; unless you're called Ginny Weasley.

There of course are many other different styles of fics that you can read on Viktor and me, but I did just want to cover a few. On the three stories I have discussed I find that it is alright for you to write these fics but if you had to choose one not to write then it would be the last one I mentioned just because Quidditch is getting on my nerves.

When it comes to pairing Viktor up with someone else I struggle to think who, he never really spoke to many girls in Hogwarts that I noticed so why not make up a girlfriend for him, you can have her anyway you want but be careful not to make her a Mary Sue if you'd like her to be liked.

Well I've finished discussing this interesting pairing. In general you may write about me and Viktor as I really don't mind it all that much, but please remember what I said, Quidditch can become repetitive and there is only so much one female can handle. So reader's thank you for reading this chapter, personally I think I'm doing particularly well and I have seen a remarkable difference in the fics you have been writing because of my input so because of this I refuse to stop writing this until every person, male or female has been discussed. Now I must say goodbye now I have my Potions essay to write for next week and I must get it started. So this is Hermione Granger saying bye do come back soon when I'm ready to put my thoughts on the line for the next suitor, Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, Favourite and Alert. If there are any mistakes sorry I'll have missed them :**

**And for all those who want to read a fic or two about the story styles mentioned above, there are three below stories below, they start with the letters to you and I pairing then to the Naming Game pairing and finally the Quidditch ones.**

**Dear Viktor » by Backroads**

**Scared to Death by Motionxcity77**

**Naming by chicken fried**

**I enjoyed them so i hope you do, there are many more out there this is just an insight, enjoy.**

**See you all soon :D**


	10. Pansy Parkinson

**Here is the next chapter for the story.**

* * *

><p>Hello again, I'm still surprised that you continue to come back listen to me rant over and over about the ridiculous pairings you force me into. I'm just going to do a little recap on all the ones I have mentioned. So far there has been Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Viktor Krum, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Adrian Pucey and finally Ginervra Weasley. But today's victim has cropped black hair, an annoying high pitched voice and a face that looks like she ran into a lamp post. As mean as I sound it is all so very true so today I'll discuss being paired up with Pansy Eleanor Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson is in the same year as me at Hogwarts<p>

I believe there is only one positive to dating Pansy but I can name quite a few negatives.

The one positive is in fact her personality. From a distance you see her act as a slack tart who acts as though everybody loves her and that she is the Slytherin Princess. But I had the misfortune to be paired but with her in Charms one lesson. We worked well as a team and I was also surprised by her personality she was civilised and was rather pleasant which continued to surprise me. She didn't insult me or pick a fight; she didn't raise her voice or laugh at me. She was just civil. After that lesson I realised that Pansy wasn't what I expected her to be. I never really spoke to her after that but I was still surprised and I sometimes wonder that if she was in a different house we could have been friends.

Rumour has it that Pansy is engaged to Draco Malfoy and the way she practically hangs off the ferrets arm is rather sickening, the girl is like glue to the ferret and if you look at them closely you can tell that Malfoy doesn't seem impressed by the situation. To be frank I'm not sure he is happy with the whole situation especially with the way he speaks to her. In a way a do feel a little sorry for her. You can tell that she only wants to be loved but the boy she is in love with really has no nice feelings for her. It does seem a rather confusing negative but let me explain it to you. She is clingy way too clingy and

The fact she hardly lets the blonde ferret breath would irritate me so much.

Another negative reason for dating Pansy is her appearance and sex. I am not superficial I always go for intelligence and personality over looks because if I cannot have a decent conversation with a partner that doesn't involve Quidditch then it is a total waste of time. Even though I am not superficial I am not gay and this therefore means I will not want to date a girl. So yes, sorry about me being straight but tough, any way back to appearance and with Pansy her face is full of makeup that makes her look like a clown and the lack of clothing she wears I'm surprised she isn't constantly cold. I mean if she dressed better and wore less make up she would be a much better looking young woman and would probably attract more attention to her in a good way and not be called a slag.

A final reason for never dating Pansy is her attitude to work; it is truly abysmal she has very little care for this and would rather flirt with a boy then get good grades. I can understand the simple attraction of a handsome male but I will never allow a handsome man to sway me from my studies. There is plenty of time after you have studied to be with a boy but not in class.

So as you can see there are not many positives for this pairing. I am now going to talk about the styles of pairings I am in with Pansy.

The first one is the main and common style which is basically femslash and that is what I will be calling it. I do not want to be going down on Parkinson. I don't want to be fingered by her or have her lick me out I am sorry but that is not me and I just think it is something disturbing, please do not think I am homophobic because I am not but I don't want to delve into their sex lives hell I don't like hearing about peoples sex lives in general. I would much rather people say I was sucking cock which I still find disturbing but I do hope you all understand. Also can you imagine Pansy's face and if she heard about this I don't think she would be very impressed and also disgusted as well. I do not want you writing this style of story with her it's not a pleasant thought.

Another style of story is not fully based on me and Pansy in a relationship. I've chosen to call this a friendship pairing, how this works is all down to a mixed friendship whether this involves us secretly hiding our friendship from our friends because they wouldn't allow a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be friends or us being close friends because our future husbands are friends. There are many other ways this pairing works which allows it to be original with the plot. I do not mind you using this style because it can be seen as original but do not change it from being friends to a femslash one please.

I have made myself clear throughout this little talk that I am not happy with the overall pairing but if you really want to write a story that revolves mainly around Pansy in a relationship with someone then I have a few suggestions that you can pair her up with.

The first pairing is the most common one and the one I mentioned before, which is Draco and Pansy, because of the rumours you can make a really good complicated plot with these two and even in Pansy's point of view. Draco is possibly the best person to place Pansy with but if you are not a fan of Draco like many of us at Hogwarts there are always other good choices.

The next one is Pansy and Harry, a rather popular one I believe because Draco and Pansy are enemies and if you pair her up with Harry then you can cause major problems and even have a story that shows what it is like for her to date a bigger person than a Malfoy in the Wizarding World which is Harry.

Another unusual one but would work well is Ron and Pansy. Ron's temper and Pansy's public personality would fit one another perfectly. However you can see Pansy playing around with Ron pretend to flirt with someone to ignite his jealousy before reassuring him. This pairing I have noticed is also quite common I guess you like the opposite attract scenario that hardly ever works.

The last pairing I can think of is one I have seen quite a lot which still surprises me is Neville and Pansy. The reason for Neville working well with Pansy is because of his bravery and personality. He has his clumsy moments but in a way I can actually imagine Pansy been really caring and very loving towards Neville who would openly accept her love.

So there you go I have told all of you my opinion once again on a pairing that you all write about in your free time, I have given you new pairings so you can write about Pansy with someone else. Thank you all for listening to me one more, and I will see you all soon but I must finish Professor Snape's essay. Bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought by reviewing. See you all soon :)<strong>


	11. Sirius Black

**Hiya, here is the next installment to this fic, I've been reading quite a few Sirius&Hermione fics so I thought while I know many different stories why not do this pairing before I forget aha and begin to read some other pairing lol**

Greetings from Hogwarts, glad to see you're back to listen to me rant and rave once again. The similar pattern will commence I'll discuss the person, the positives, the negatives then the different types of fics we are placed in and then finally other people you can place them with.

This man is tall not overly muscular, he has shaggy black hair with piercing grey eyes. Throughout his life he has faced many ups and downs; the loss of his best friend, being prisoned for a crime he never committed, he was once the most wanted guy at Hogwarts and had the best of friends anyone could have wished for but this all changed for him. This person is Sirius Orion Black.

I guess there are a few upsides to being paired with Sirius.

He is a very attractive man, his eyes are first thing that catches your eye, the sparkling grey orbs stare deeply into your soul and take your breath away, and they are so full of life. I remember a time when his eyes were dull, empty, and dead. No spark came from the orbs when we first met, after being locked up in Azkaban for so long, his soul had slowly been taken away from him, they always say the eyes were the window to the soul. I guess in a weird way you could say he has the handsome pureblood looks like many of the other Purebloods have, his jaw is chiselled and strong his cheeks bones suit his face making him look strong. His build is nothing special, in a way I'd say he's a little lanky but I assume that's because of his years in Azkaban.

Another thing that attracts me to Sirius is his background, the man is an enigma you know the stories of the prankster, loveable rouge in his younger days, the criminal, loving Godfather out of Hogwarts. One thing that intrigues me more than anything is the tattoos and scars covering his frame. I know many of them are from Azkaban but yet I want to touch them, learn every story that comes from them, sooth the emotional pain that comes from them. Harry once said if something interested me I would do everything to discover an answer to solve my interest. Maybe that's true, but Sirius wouldn't have opened up to me easily.

Sirius's beliefs of the Wizarding World are a little different from mine but we both fought for the same cause. To defeat Voldermort and bring the good to the world we want peace and equality to every individual. I'm a Muggleborn from two dentists, he's a Pureblood from the largest Pureblood family but yet he wants what I want.

Moving on to the negatives, the first one has been mentioned in previous discussions, his age. Sirius is now 37 years old, I am only 18 this means there is a 19 year age gap between us. Nineteen year is like another person in between us. I couldn't imagine the look on my mother's face if she knew I was in a relationship with a man the same of age of her youngest sister. I've not mentioned my family other than my Mum and Dad, before I don't think, just to clarify my Mum, Jessica is the eldest daughter of three. My Aunty Anna is 37, my Mum is 45 and my Aunty Claire is 41, my Dad has a sister called Gemma she's 47. My Dad; Simon is the same age as my Mother, but let's not sway away from the topic at hand. Sirius's age plays a huge factor in our lives. I know age is just a number but if we had children if I was 25 he'd be 43. By the time the child was 20 he'd be in his 60s. Now don't get me wrong I know many whose mother or father is in their late fifties while they are 17 but I know how cruel kids are and I'd hate for a child to say to my flesh and blood is that your grandfather pointing to Sirius. It's a shallow reason I know but it's my beliefs.

He's Harry's godfather, Harry and I have been friends since the first year of Hogwarts from the 1st of November. We've faced so much together, tackling difficult puzzles to stop Quirrell from getting the Philosopher's stone, discovering what was turning Muggleborns paralysed in our second year, helping Sirius escape by traveling back in time, fighting Deatheaters in the Ministry, being on the run together for an entire year living in a tent. I would never betray Harry but dating his Godfather in my eyes would be a sign of betrayal as silly as it sounded. I mean who'd want to think their best friend and their Godfather were getting it off upstairs. How would he look at me in the same as way as before? What would everyone say? It just couldn't happen no matter how much of a nice guy Sirius is.

It's now time to move on to the next part of the talk, story pairings. I've read many fics that involve me and Sirius, and I'm going to name the top five styles that always appear. There is smaller type of fics but these are the main ones.

The first pairing I call 'Back from the Veil.' There are many takes upon this style, sometimes I have brought Sirius back from the veil and we've become close friends and eventually lovers. A different style is very similar of this one but Sirius has reappeared back from the veil without my help, but the same thing happens we become friends and fall in love. A third style focuses on me trying my hardest to bring back Sirius, I'll sometimes venture into the Veil, and sometimes I cast spells in to the veil. Each of the different styles ends in the same way, Sirius would come back from the veil and we would fall in love. Now this style of story is close to my heart as it is true to most points, in my fifth year Sirius did disappear into the veil, but at the beginning of this year he reappeared a little worse for where but perfectly okay. Most of what is said in early chapters is true but falling in love is not true. I guess I don't mind you writing these styles of stories because they do hold some truth.

The second style of story I like to call back in time. This evolves me heading back into the Marauder Era, either by choice, chance, an attack or accident. While there I try to keep it a secret that I am from the future but as I stay longer I slowly fall for Sirius and him for me. Eventually I reveal the secret that I am in fact from the future, it allows Sirius and I to become closer. Sometimes I return to the future leaving him behind to be reunited with the 37 year old man that was once the teenager I loved, other times I stay trapped in the future save the world and often in an epilogue I am married to Sirius with a few children. Now think about this for a second, I'm one of the smartest witches of my generation why would I be stupid enough to go back in time. I know the effects it can have I know changing the future can destroy it completely. The thing is, I've discovered that everyone of these stories follows the same plot line but each and everyone is completely different. They all involve me going back in time, falling for Sirius, being at Hogwarts. But yet everyone has something the others don't. In some I'm attacked by Deatheaters. In others it's a time turner gone wrong moment. I'm studying at Hogwarts or sometimes living their not being permitted to attend classes. Sometimes I hold grudges against some people sometimes I get on with all. For this reason only I will allow you to continue writing these stories. I do love a story that has a simple plot but can be told in so many different ways.

The third one I've mentioned already before just with a different person. You have a thing about placing me with both Sirius and Remus. I've mentioned it in the talk about Remus and yet you are still doing it. Have none of you listened to me. Please don't pair me with them both in a sexual relationship. I don't want to feel ones mouth on mine and another mouth much further down. If you want to write a story that focuses on our friendship then go ahead but please not sex. I don't think I could handle the look on their faces if they ever read one.

Now on to the fourth style, it's a typical romance story. It's usually a one shot and it can involve me and Sirius being madly in love with each other and married. Sometimes we are at each other's throats yelling screaming at one another. Not even friends but secretly loving one another deep inside. Sometimes it is more of a graphical nature not to be witnessed for children. I've read many of both and I must admit the ones aimed for the mature end are definitely intriguing, a secret between you and I, I've sometimes read them and they've left me panting and squeezing my legs together. You can't tell this to anyone understand me! I'm not really one for love stories they don't interest me like other novels do. I guess I could let you write these, as long as you are careful. Me and Sirius do not hate one another, yes we disagreem, our views are not the same on everything but we have never stood and yelled at one another in the hallway screaming at the top of our lungs. We are friends.

The fifth and final one always has a sad plot to it. I like to call this plot death because really that is what it is about. Normally I say what I call the pairing but I decided to do this a little differently. But anyway, the story focuses on my emotions with the death of Sirius. When he goes through the veil I wish I could save him, tried to protect him but I didn't and he dies. Harry is depressed, Ron doesn't know what to do, and I feel as though I'm falling away. Remus has lost his best friend, Nymphadora her cousin. Please oh please do not write this style of fic. Reading it hurts far too much as it was once reality. The day Sirius fell in the veil many of our worlds broke, Harry was depressed Remus had lost his best friend, and I was falling away from grief. For a long time Harry blamed himself for the death and would have done anything to bring him back. Reading this style of story brings back memories that I thought I had eradicated but alas they have never gone. I don't believe Sirius knows how we all felt and something inside me says that is a good thing.

Overall the choices of story, involving Sirius and I, which you can write about, are large. I'm sure none of you will pay attention to what I have said and will write what you want to write but for all of you that don't like me but love Sirius, here are a few people you can write a fan fic about.

First up is Remus. There is so much you can do with this pairing, you could turn them gay and have them as a couple, or even two friends at the pub reminiscing over a few pints. The world is your oyster to do what you wish (in reason) to these two.

Harry and Sirius would also work well, of course you couldn't have them in a sexual relationship being sort of related, but you could do a story that involved Sirius and a baby Harry before the tragic event. There could even be stories on special moments between them, Harry going through difficult times and Sirius can help him out.

An interesting pairing would be Sirius and Severus, there is so much hate between these two, and you could write a story surrounding their hate while at Hogwarts. A story on how Sirius had to apologise to Severus because of the cruel prank he played on him involving Remus. A story on Sirius returning from Azkaban in Severus point of view, the other way around with Sirius's point of view on Severus life as a Deatheater as he works for the order. Anything is possible. I've even read stories where you turn their hate into love. Secretly I'd love to show one of those stories to each of them but I guess that is a little cruel.

So there you go, the tenth partner, and I hope number ten was worth the while. Sirius is a very intriguing character, there is so much mystery there that I have no idea if I know the real Sirius but anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got head duty so I best go, I can't afford being late for that, Snape would have my head especially as I've to go meet him and the Headboy. Good bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, now because I'm a little fan I'm going to share some stories that I like for this pairing incase you'd like to read any.<strong>

**Veil by SiRiUsLyInLuV71**

**Talking Over Tea by hato-ryou-chan**

**Touching the Abyss by Arella1**


	12. Lord Voldermort

**Not the biggest fan of this pairing but the idea of it all just came to me and I decided I should really it get it written down; it's slightly different to the previous ones as Hermione's reaction won't be pleasant. If this is a favourite of yours I don't want the chapter to seem offensive to you but this is probably what Hermione would think to it all. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hi again everyone and welcome back to Hermione speaks out, it was only yesterday I discovered this pairing and I've looked at it and unfortunately I'm so disappointed in all of you. I promise you all right now that this chapter shall not be long because of my feelings towards the pairing, to be quite honest the explanation to describe this person only needs a few words, the most feared wizard of all times. Yes you have paired me up with Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldermort.<p>

What are you thinking? Have you eaten something that's made you delusional? Are you just blind to what is around you? The idea of putting me with the Muggleborn hating wizard is just offensive, ridiculous and darn right stupid. But I should really do this like I have done with all the previous ones so I will start with the positive notes of being partnered with Voldermort.

Well I hate to break this to you all but there are no positives to being paired up with Voldermort.

So moving on to the negatives I think I shall start with the fact that I am a Muggleborn I'm not sure if you know what this means but let me explain it means that both my mother and father were not consumers of magic which means that they are deemed as Muggles, because I'm a witch because my parents are Muggle I was a Muggleborn Witch there for it makes me a Muggle. So now let me tell you why this affects me been paired up with Voldermort, his goal ambition is to rid all Muggleborn Witches and Wizards in the in the Wizarding World now tell me why would you pair me with Voldermort if his ambition is to kill me. It's just stupid I don't want to be paired up with a man who wants nothing more for me to be dead.

The next negative to this is basically down to Harry. I am to fight beside Harry and Ron as the Golden Trio we're expected to be the greatest threat to Voldermort and his Death eaters. Harry is my best friend I'll die for him if it means Voldermort and the Death Eaters will be killed or locked up for the rest of their lives I'll never betray Harry and his destiny they can rot in hell for all I care Harry is to be the saviour of the Wizarding World. You can see my dedication to my best friend and to think you'll pair me up with the man who is trying to kill him is hurtful and it angers me to no end.

I'm not a shallow person I go for a man who's intellectual, humorous, brave, generous, kind and loyal basically a really nice guy but I'm sorry even if Voldermort had all of this I still wouldn't go near him, the man has no nose for Christ sake, he looks part snake and he's quite green. I know looks aren't important but it is important for him to actually look human not like his father shagged a snake and he was the result. Do you know what I mean?

The next is the age, the man is around the same age as Professor McGonagall I thought Lucius Malfoy's age was bad enough but this is ridiculous how do you expect me to even be anywhere near a man who's nearly 4 times my age it's preposterous. Plus it's creepy like I said in my previous one he doesn't even look human.

I could go on forever with why I shouldn't be paired up with Voldermort but really the reasons are all down to him wanting to murder me, murder my family, destroy everything I believe in, being so horrible and cruel, only feeling hatred and wanting people to burn, Voldermort is truly the devil.

So moving on to stories that I've researched into with this pairing I've seen a few stories and lucking romantic ones involving me and Voldermort are not common there are some so I will start with this.

I guess I'm going to call this completely wrong and sick pairing. You've read my reasons above to how I feel about Voldermort so it's pretty obvious what I'm going to say. Don't do it I don't want to know how I'm secretly betraying Harry because I love Voldermort this will never happen even under the Imperius Curse. Do not write these kind of fics especially fics that are rated M for sexual content if I ever find one of these you won't be fearing Voldermort you'll be fearing me I'll come to your house and turn you into a frog, mark this as a warning writers.

One of the most common fics I've seen where Voldermort and I are paired together is called father daughter paring. You somehow like to have me be the long lost daughter of the Darkest Wizard of all time, I was put up for adoption and now I'm going to return to my long lost father and reveal everything I know about Harry and the Order with a click of my fingers, usually I have a glamour charm on me which is removed on my 17th birthday and then people say I look drop dead gorgeous. I somehow end up dating one of the Slytherins in this story. Now I understand you're trying to create a bit of creativity in fan fiction I've discovered there are many stories involving me out there but if this is your sort of thing I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I've already turned 17 and I look exactly the same as I did last year I do not have a glamour charm on me. I don't want these stories written about me because there is nothing I like about them I don't want to be seen as some evil, untrusting, sly, betrayer who doesn't value friendship and what is right in the world.

The other style of story I've discovered is called Victim of evil, this is all about me been captured by the death eaters and thrown to Voldermort who locks me up, starves me, tortures me, breaks me into pieces and eventually kills me with the killing curse when I don't reveal anything to him. Now stop I don't know how you'd feel about reading that someone wants to have you tortured, raped and killed but I don't. I don't like reading these reviews to what you have written and see people putting oh wow this was amazing I loved it. How dare you, you people are just as bad as those that write these stories, do you want me to sit down and post a story about you laid there as curse after curse is cast on your broken body because if you do I suggest taking a trip to the hospital. I'm asking you no begging you not to write these stories they are hurtful and they upset me.

There probably is many more Voldermort and me fics out there but after reading the fics I read I didn't want to read anymore. I mean some of you out there may find Voldermort interesting, his history is very different to many and his beliefs were rare amongst people around him but if you so desperately want to write a story about him why don't you write a story with someone else.

The most perfect person for you to partner him up with is Bellatrix Lestrange I sometimes wonder who is more insane Voldermort or her. She loves the man who looks a little bit like a snake; she'll do practically anything for him. If you're into the kinky stuff write a story with them in that, we all know Voldermort doesn't love and Bellatrix is a lover of pain you've a perfect story just there.

An interesting one you could divulge in is Voldermort and Albus Dumbledore, supposedly he's the only man Voldermort fears you could have a story where he's at Hogwarts and Dumbledore confronts him, or even lectures him, turns him away from the Defence against the Dark Arts profession, something different.

There is even a plot line you could take involving Harry and Voldermort, a conversation as they fight before Harry slays him for the last time, there's even an opportunity to where Harry is in the graveyard in our fourth year after he watches Voldermort being summoned, and you could delve into how Harry felt.

Peter Pettigrew turned out to be a loyal servant to Voldermort, why not write a fic with them two or even Lucius Malfoy featuring in a Voldermort fic. Hell there are so many Deatheaters why not write about one of them or just make one up and have that Deatheater been Voldermort's sex slave. To be honest I don't really care who you have him with as long as it's not me.

So far I've been lenient with many of the parings so far saying certain styles you could write but this one is a complete no, do not write fics about Voldermort and I it's not appealing and I find it very insulting, now I've got a Potions class to attend to so now I've got to sit there and listen to Snape droll on while been annoyed and if I'm late he'll blow off the roof if you know what I mean, I'll see you guys later maybe next time my opinion won't be so biased, Hermione Granger over and out.

* * *

><p><strong>Turned out a bit longer than i first thought haha, what did you think, drop us a review :)<strong>


	13. Charlie Weasley

**Was in the mood to write a chapter for this fic and I took forever to decide on who I wanted it to be about. I had four contenders for this role, Bellatrix, Luna, George and Charlie. I decided to go with the later and discovered it was a pretty difficult one to do as I realised I didn't know what to say for him, as he's a character she's paired with quite a lot, but hardly mentioned in the books and never seen in the films. I hope it's okay.**

* * *

><p>Morning readers, I see your back again for the 12th instalment of Hermione Speaks Out and I'm glad to see you are all back. I can't believe I've already gone through 11 people and I'm no were near the finishing line and that in itself is quite sad. Including todays partner in crime I've another 28 people to discuss yes 28, so enough of me rambling I shall start on today's topic.<p>

This individual is male not overly tall with large defined muscles. He's very attractive and nine years my senior. His hair is of bright orange shaggy on the top resting to his neck. His eyes are blue and nose slightly crooked from where it was broken. He was in Gryffindor like I, when he was at Hogwarts he participated in Quidditch eventually becoming Captain of the Gryffindor team. Oh yeah and he works in Romania with dragons and has a total of 21 burns across his body. Have you got it? Yes the second eldest Weasley child Charlie Weasley and like always I shall start with the positives of being paired with Charlie and I must say there are quite a few.

The first one is a little superficial but it has to be his appearance. I've only ever met him a couple of times and every time I see him I can't help but admire his appearance he's just a beautiful handsome man with bright blue eyes and a charming smile that can make your heart flutter. The burns on his body intrigue me and when he caught me staring he chuckled explaining and showing how he got each one. Some may say the burns detract from his appearance but I think differently I find them fascinating and endearing and ever since I learnt the stories behind them I now believe they boost his appearance.

The next positive is his personality, even though I've only ever seen him a few times I can't say anything bad about him. I enjoy his company; he's easy to talk to and a delight to be around. He's cheeky, funny and playful but he also has a side to him that is serious, responsible and patient. I guess you've got to be patient when you're the second of 7. He doesn't judge a person and will happily sit and listen to you if you've got a problem or if you have something to say. If you ask any of the other Weasley children who their favourite sibling was they'd all say Charlie. He has an aroma around him that appeal to people.

A third positive to Charlie is his family, I love the Weasley's they are like my surrogate magical family, and I don't know what I would do without them. They've helped me so much in my time in the Wizarding world accepting me while many other families believe I should not be here. I know if I was to be with Charlie then I would never have a problem with his family.

When there are positives there are always negatives and sadly Charlie is not an exception.

Even though his job is interesting and gives a sense of danger living in Romania is something I couldn't do. I may have a temper and I can easily lash out at someone but I am very much a family girl. I do want a successful career but I also want to be part of a family and if I was to be paired up with Charlie I'd either live with him in Romania away from my family or live at home and struggle with a long distance relationship. Neither option is appealing for me.

That is the only one negative I would have for Charlie and unfortunately it's a very big one.

When it comes to stories written with Charlie and I as a pairing they are no were near as common as the ones I share with Fred and another certain Weasley male. There is only one style of story I've discovered that focus on Charlie and I.

I like to call it Brawn and Brain, where Charlie and I are in a relationship, whether that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife. This style of story can be either a one short or a multi-fic focusing mainly on the romance between Charlie and me, we'll be happy and have no problems in our lives, the sex will be great, we'll have a family of our own, and both of us will work. Now you see reading his style of fic is lovely to read, it allows me to think a life with Charlie would be lovely the only thing is it's so unrealistic, I think something like that being so perfect would eventually fall apart and sometimes stories that start like that are saddening because I don't have that sort of thing in my life, but I guess looking at this and then at some other styles I've been placed in I like it, and therefore I'll allow you to continue posting stories of Charlie and me because even though they are unrealistic they are happy and I'm sure Mrs Weasley would approve. Well apart from the sex ones.

If you have by chance read any other styles please leave a review and inform me of a different genre fic for Charlie and me.

Now this is the part of the chapter where I'd advise you on other people you could pair my chosen being up with. However in this case there's only his family members you could pair him with, these involve Arthur and Molly Weasley and his siblings, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Charlie doesn't have a love interest so I can see why you paired him up with me because I've come to the understanding your all a very mushy bunch who have to have everyone coupled. After reading stories about Charlie and me, I investigated other stories with Charlie in and the most common ones I found were Charlie playing the big brother role, which was very sweet and I really enjoyed it. So if you get bored of writing stories with me and Charlie you can always look into the big brother role.

Now I know this is quite loose and not normally up to my regular critical standards but trying to describe a man I don't know a lot about is hard so I can't really say much on the subject which has made it wishy-washy. I'd love to stay and chat but the holidays are coming up so I really need to get some last minute studying done. Catch ya later.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I think of it, I've done my best with the knowledge I had but I don't think it's as good as the previous ones I've done, I guess it's really your opinions being the readers that matter.<strong>

**Anway I've decided on all of the people I'll talk about but I never know which one to do. So here is your choice pick either...**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Nymphadora Tonks/Lupin**

**Dean Thomas**

**Vincent Crabbe**

**for the next chapter, i'll rotate the selection after every chapter so you can pick for a different person. Most popular choice will be writen. You can chose by reviewing or Pm.**

**Lottie**


	14. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Okay so Bellatrix was the highest vote from the previous selection, and I'm really happy with how this one has come out.**

* * *

><p>Hey readers it's Hermione Granger once again reporting for Hermione Speaks Out. The holidays have finally arrived and I'm spending them here at the Weasley's. My parents have gone to Austria for a skiing holiday so Mrs Weasley invited me over for the holidays. So far it's been pretty hectic and the excitement for Christmas tomorrow has kept me awake. Ginny is fast asleep in the bed across the room so I thought I'd do another chapter.<p>

This chapter happens to be a shocker for me, I came upon this one recently and I was awfully surprised that you even thought of this. This person's hair is wild and black and it looks as though it hasn't been brushed in 15 years, in fact it probably hasn't as they have only got just gotten out of Azkaban after escaping last year. This individual is very skinny and etched upon her left arm is the Dark Mark famous for identifying Deatheaters. Have you guessed who it is yet? Well if you haven't you have obviously been living under a rock for the last year. Today's topic is the cruel and very scary Bellatrix Lestrange.

I guess we should really start with the positives of being paired up with Bellatrix Lestrange.

We both have the same hair, I do wonder if her hair is as unmanageable as mine is. Hers is raven black and mine is chocolate brown. I guess I can't really say Bellatrix's hair has always been frizzy because she had spent so long in Azkaban that one's hair would fall out, become matted and stray from its normal style, mine on the other hand has never done what I wanted it to do until I disappeared into the library and researched hair spells now I've managed to tame it so it's wavy with as little frizz as possible.

If I stretch the positives as far as I can and look out of the bigger picture Bellatrix and I have a slight similarity in personality. I've been known to explode in anger very quickly, I do lack patience in many occasions and I don't always think things through if I'm suffering from wrath. I am known to what Bellatrix is capable of and I think her wrath and her slightly dysfunctional mind has caused her to act first think later, whether she thinks about her actions I do not know. So if I was as psycho as her and slightly insane and didn't care about hurting others or the consequences oh and didn't have a conscience, I think we'd work very well.

I do hope you can sense the sarcasm you can see the positives I have thought of are very pitiful and also very sarcastic. Really what I'm saying is there are no positives to being paired up with that woman. Negatives on the other hand are in abundance.

She is a deatheater for starters. The woman has tortured, cursed and even killed hundreds of innocent people with varying blood statuses. As a deatheater her main purpose is to eradicate all Muggles or Muggleborns from this planet and I don't know if you have noticed this but I'm a Muggleborn so I think she'd kill me before look at me twice. Bellatrix Lestrange is not only a deatheater but the most loyal deatheater of them all, her love for Lord Voldermort comes first to everything the mad woman spent 15 years in prison for him what lot of good that did I don't know but she did and because of this she is one of the most wanted criminal out there. She will kill for him and she will also die for him. This does make me question how many crucios she's had to the head.

Speaking of Crucio it brings me on to my second negative for the pairing. Frank and Alice Longbottom where tortured to insanity by this horrific woman her husband, her brother in law and a fellow deatheater. I never knew Frank and Alice but I have learnt the things they had achieved with their fight against the dark but when they lost their sanity another lost them. Neville is my friend and to think you could pair me up with a woman who took away his parents, took away his childhood, took away his life sickens me to the stomach. I could never hurt or betray Neville in this way, how would I look him in the eyes?

The pain is still fresh and still very raw and whenever I look down to my left arm and I flash back to a day I'll never forget but hope never to relive. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me, carved the word Mudblood in to my arm scarring me as this hideous being for the rest of my life. I've never hated a person more than I've hated her. How you could put me in to a pairing with her when you know what I have been through. It's heart-breaking and it makes me question what I ever did to you to hurt me so.

Another heart-breaking tale is the people she has killed that were so close to me; Remus, Sirius and Tonks. I watched them die, I'll never forget when she appeared on that rock in the Ministry of Magic and screamed that name and the lifeless body of Sirius Black floated into the veil never to be seen again. And then to look to my left to see a flash of green and watch the motionless body of Remus Lupin fall as Tonks screams his name rushing to his body to only to face the same fate as her husband. Their son will never remember their faces or grow up with a mother and a father because of her!

The final one I can be bothered to mention is the woman's insanity. She's absolutely crazy the Muggle saying she's a screw loose fits her perfectly. Her cackle is terrifying the sick pleasure she gets from hearing people scream in pain is unimaginable. She loves the feeling of pain and loves to inflict it. But in a way after all of this I pity her because the man she loves never repaid those feelings. Voldermort couldn't love and I think deep down she knew this so she used the Cruciatus curse on her victims to help rid her of the pain but the curse damaged her brain so she no longer cared for those around her.

All I can say is thank god she never reproduced.

There are a couple of story styles I've seen and are hurt by. The first one I'm going to introduce to you tonight is of the night I tried so hard to forget. You love reminding me of the night that Bellatrix tortured me in Malfoy Manor. You like to place the story in either mine or her point of view. You like to focus on the blood that dripped down my arm as she carved the letters in to my arm one by one watching as I screamed and cried underneath her. How could someone be so cruel to do this to a person? Do you not see the struggles I face, the shame I feel when I realise how weak I was to cry in front of her to let her see she had won. I still get nightmares from that day you know and your stories don't help. So I'm begging you do not write stories about that day don't you torture me as well I don't know if I'm strong enough to live with more than one constant reminder.

A second style which I dislike but no were near as much as the previous one is where you like to place Bellatrix and I in a romantic lust filled relationship, this usually involves a BDSM sort of style where I'm being tortured and pleasured at the same time, begging her to stop and her refusing and then at the end I curl up beside her as she calls me her precious little Mudblood. Well hold on a second are you out of your mind? I'm not a fan of pain to start with and to think you place me as a weak individual who enjoys that sort of sick behaviour is unacceptable and then you go and rub the entire thing into my face and allow her to call me her precious little Mudblood like I'm some kind of dog. You people need to sort your heads out; I will not be treated like I am an animal by anybody. Is that understood?

The final style I've seen is where I am Bellatrix Lestranges daughter who has been hidden away by her own mother or has been placed in adoption when Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban and now it's been unveiled that I am her daughter and I turn away from Harry to work alongside my mother and father with their glorious plan of eradicating all the Mudbloods in the world to eventually become the darkest witch and replace Voldermort. Yeah I hate to break it to you all but I'm defiantly a Granger. I've seen my birth certificate proving so. I do see where you get the idea from because of the hair similarities but I'll never betray Harry to fight with a man who's cause has been trying to kill me. And I'd never want to be a Lestrange, I couldn't even imagine been related to the woman. I guess if you have to write one style of fic out of all the three I've chosen it would have to be this one but I don't really like it. So I'm asking you nicely please don't pair me with Bellatrix.

I do get the impression that all you who are writing these stories are actually Bellatrix Lestrange fans and not really mine but I can tell you this if she was to come across these stories and discover me and her having passionate tortured sex she'd be disgusted and would probably try to kill you so for my sake and yours don't write a Hermione and Bellatrix story. If you do like Bellatrix that much that you have to write about her here are a few suggestions.

Bellatrix and Lord Voldermort, here you can use the twisted tortured sex you so desperately like to write, I'm sure Bellatrix wouldn't care as long as he was pleasuring her. Hell you could have her pleasure him whatever you want but I won't be reading into those.

If you want to do a family one then you've got the choices of Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco to choose from, here you can have a sickly sweet sex with Rodolphus that is a little kinky, a sisterly bond with Narcissa, a hated but passionate sex scene with Lucius and a learning experience shared between Aunty Bella and Draco.

If you do want something a little different I've heard Snape and Bellatrix would make a good fanfic couple. Both cold have a lot of hate and also dislike one another you could do allsorts with those two with your twisted passions.

Right I'm going to try and get some sleep now, do enjoy your Christmas everyone and I'll probably see you all after that but don't forget no Hermione and Bellatrix is that understood? Yes, good. Good night guys sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha i'm not the biggest of fans of this pairing but I don't really mind them. If a plot line fascinates me then I shall read it.<strong>

**The next four you can chose from to star in the next chapter are...**

**Marcus Flint**

**Oliver Wood**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Theodore Nott**

**The most popular choice will be Hermione's person of choice. **

**Please review the chapter and vote;**

**Laterr**


	15. Oliver Wood

**Okay this was really hard to do, as I've probably read around 4 Oliver/Hermione stories so I've kind of just thought of the stories I've read and done it that way.**

* * *

><p>Hey everyone glad you could make it, I'm still at the Weasley's for the Christmas Holidays and It seems forever since I had time on my own but here I am. I've escaped the redheads of the house who are all playing Quidditch and I'm sat in Ginny's room nice and warm. Glancing through fanfiction again today I typed in my name and I was surprised to see I was paired up with someone I hardly even knew. I read a couple of stories around us and I did discover that the pairing isn't huge like some of the previous ones nor is it as small.<p>

So the clues for today's victim are: it's a male he's 4 years my senior, was in Gryffindor has a brown hair and a passion for Quidditch. Yes today I'll be discussing the interesting pairing of Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood. I was never very close with Wood throughout my years at Hogwarts and still today I'm not very close with him. I know very little about Oliver Wood, yes you heard me right I Hermione Granger knows very little on a particular subject but what do you expect I'm not interested in the guy so I never felt the urge to study him. I know he plays for Puddlemere United in the Quidditch league. I overheard the boys talking about it. I've seen him in a couple of magazines when I'm shopping in Diagon Alley but really that is all I know on him.

Like always I shall start with the positives of dating Oliver Wood.

He is a very attractive man with those piercing hazel eyes and cheeky smile that makes the women old or young swoon. Years of Quidditch have done his body good and from what I've seen in the magazines he poses in. Last I heard he was still single but if I remember the conversations I had with Harry back in our first couple of years I know Wood will be too involved in his Quidditch career then to think of settling down with one of his fan girls.

Another positive is his personality, the man has a determination that would rival my own, he has dreams and once he accomplishes them he moves on to the next one. In one of the magazines that Ginny has lying around here there was an interview with him and he told the interviewer that he is aiming to play in the Quidditch World Cup for England in two years' time. I think someone who has a set goal of what they want in life is very attractive to me, it allows me to feel a security that the man in my life would have ambitions and we would be able to share that similarity. Not only that I remember him being a kind and hilarious young man who treated everyone fairly with no discrimination. However he did dislike the Slytherins but other than the Slytherins themselves I don't know anyone who doesn't dislike them.

Erm another positive to being partnered with Oliver Wood would be his name. In majority of these pairings my friends would be completely against the idea and claiming that they're too old, dangerous, the wrong sex, wrong house and so on. But Oliver Wood wasn't too old, he wasn't dangerous to my safety, he was male and in Gryffindor and he even liked Quidditch so I'd love to see them come up with a problem with that relationship other than jealousy which isn't my fault nor would it be Oliver's. I'm sure if we'd have gotten into a relationship we'd be happy.

I'll move on to negatives now and right now I can't really think of too many.

The first would be his Quidditch Career, now don't allow me to think it's because I don't like Quidditch because that's not the reason at all. I have come to appreciate watching handsome and in some cases very fit men flying around above me getting hot and sweaty. But I want a family sometime in the future with a stable job and husband and you can't have that if they're a Quidditch player. Their job demands them to travel the country forcing them away from their family for certain periods of time. I wouldn't like that I may as well be a single mother raising a child on her own and I don't want to be doing that.

The second is simple; I don't know the guy so why should I be placed in a relationship whether it is romantic or friendly? If I was close to him then I could understand but it's as though you've randomly picked a name out of a hat and it read Oliver Wood and you've gone great we'll put these two together thinking we'd make an amazing couple. Well I hate to break it to you but it's a little odd. If Harry or Ron read about this pairing then they'd want to know how I was secretly meeting up with Oliver Wood without them knowing and then they'd fall out with me because they'd think I was lying…

Anyway I've read a few of these stories and I have to say they're not as bad as some of the stories I've been written in.

The first story style I've noticed is a kindling romance between Oliver Wood and me throughout Hogwarts, we either, start as friends and discover feelings for one another or we are in a relationship at the very start and are very happy and in love, sharking sweet kisses and in some stories you've got us having sweet sex. Okay I had to stop there, if you scroll up to the clues section you'd discover that Oliver is four years my senior. Now in the everyday life that's not much but in school year that's very different it would make me a first year when he's a fifth, I a second year would make him a sixth and I being in third year would make him a seventh. Now that I have explained this do you all see the problem? If not I'll explain. Why the bloody hell would Oliver would date a girl who had only just entered her teens instead of a woman his own age. Secondly having sweet sex with anyone in Hogwarts is against the rules and I don't know about you lot out there but I didn't open my legs for a man in my first year at school at the age of 11 especially if the said bloke is to be turning 16. So if you want to write a story about Oliver and I in our Hogwarts years I'm happy for it to be a friendship fic but please no romance or sex it's just wrong.

This brings me on to my second style of fic, this one is based outside of Hogwarts and it varies slightly. Here Oliver and I are happily married with children and the story focuses on our family life, also there is a selection of fics of where Oliver and I are working together on a mission for the order and we slowly begin to fall for one another before the mission takes a dangerous turn and we end one of us ends up in hospital fighting for our lives leaving the other one behind coping with the pain and misery then the one in hospital heals and together we live happily ever after. I like the one shots of Oliver and I being married and having children I do find they are happy stories that are enjoyable to read so yet you may defiantly write a story like that, with regards to the other styles of outside to Hogwarts fics as long as the plot is interesting and the romance isn't rushed then I don't really see a problem with it, but no sex please you can mention in it but no graphical description of how I licked up his shaft and finally placed his weeping head in to my mouth watching him close his eyes in deep pleasure moaning my name as I bobbed my head taking the whole of him in to my mouth, cause I mean you guys don't want to be reading that if it's about you and I don't want to read it about me. And no I won't tell you where I've gotten those graphical descriptions from.

If you are a serious Oliver Wood fan and you'd like to write a fic with a love interest why you don't try either, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet or Katie Bell they were all into Quidditch back in Hogwarts and also worked as a team with him. I'm sure they are still good friends now.

If you want a story of friendship but are lost where to go you can easily do one of the three girls mentioned above or you could have Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter or even Marcus Flint you could say they made up and became friends after Hogwarts if you so wanted to.

Oh wow what timing I have, Mrs Weasley is calling me down for lunch so I have to go if I don't she'll become suspicious and see what's the matter and I don't really want her reading this. Bye Guys see you all later.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any errors.<strong>

**For the next chapter the options are:**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Severus Snape**

**Please review AND vote really appreciate it!**


	16. Draco Malfoy

**Been awhile since I updated this story, I've struggled to get into a writing mood and I knew this chapter was going to be long and with that in mind I really couldn't get in to the moos to write it. Hope you like this one because it's the longest chapter in this story so far.**

* * *

><p>Good Evening everyone it's nice to see you all once more; back at Hogwarts now. It's been a lovely Christmas break at the Burrow and I have enjoyed my time immensely but now I must focus on the upcoming exams. I do however have time in my busy schedule to talk to you faithful followers and discuss today's latest partner. So a couple of clues for you to work out, he is in the same years as me, but in Slytherin House, he has platinum blonde hair makes a really cute ferret. He was forced into being a Deatheater at 16 and was given a mission to kill. I've been very generous in the clues I've given so I hope you all know that I am talking about the evil cockroach Draco Lucius Malfoy.<p>

Now here is the tricky bit… the positives of dating Draco Malfoy.

He is, in a snobby egotistical and pompous way rather attractive and that is the problem. Draco has been labelled as the Slytherin Sex God. His hair just falls beautifully in his eyes, his eyes are like cold solid silver but have this effect that makes you appreciate them. He doesn't appear to have the six-pack and abs you'd expect from a Quidditch player but from what I have heard from the gossip of the Slytherin girls he is in good shape with nice lean muscle. He has this air about of him, which just screams handsome; I think this could be something to do with him being a Pureblood wizard, as majority of the pureblood men at my age have all been handsome. However last year things changed, Draco wasn't so handsome he looked as though he was wasting away in front of us all and the boy who would spit snide comments at me when passing had vanished in to this shell that looked sickly pale and in pain. Things have changed since then and Draco has restored his healthy complexion and the wicked gleam that sparkled in his eyes has returned and like before enjoys taunting me.

I don't know whether I should class this as a second reason but he made a really cute ferret. I know it's silly but he did and I guess if you dated the prat if he drove you insane you could always turn him back into one and enjoy not only the solitude but also the appearance of a cute little animal.

It's a shallow reason but like a few of the previously named he is rich; money means a lot in the Magical and Muggle World, so no matter what you believe or who you are if you have money you are far more likely to get somewhere in life. But I do know money doesn't create happiness.

There is no question that Draco Malfoy is a clever man, he is second to me in all my classes but he is one of the only people that can challenge me in classes. I like a man that is intelligent, someone who can only carry a conversation surrounding Quidditch has no interest to me. I want someone who can talk to me about Potions and how to brew a particular potion correctly, I want someone who can challenge me and push me to do better and without even knowing Draco Malfoy does this.

In normal occasion this wouldn't be classed as a positive but Draco Malfoy is the same age as me, we are in the same year and because I have had to talk about so many people who are twice my age, the fact that we are the same is quite important.

The easy section of today… negatives of being paired with Draco Malfoy.

There are two that stick out at me; the first is his personality. I have never in all my life met such a cruel boy; he is cold, conceited, cunning, sly, disrespectful, racist and downright rude. In the Muggle world parents who are expecting a child can take classes on how to raise a baby and childbirth; well let me tell you this, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy should have taken many classes because whatever they have done to this boy to make him turn out so horrid should be a crime, their parenting skills are atrocious how can you be proud to raise a boy who has so many faults. That boy needed a good spanking when he was a child to teach him right from wrong, and they shouldn't spoilt him so badly.

The second obviously is his left arm, it's not his arm that I have a problem with it's the tattoo burned on his porcelain skin that I hate. The dark mark stands out drastically against his pale complexion and it shows the world of the crimes he'll have committed, people will spend the rest of their lives looking at him and muttering Deatheater because to many that will all he'll be remembered for. He'll be remembered for following a man whose barbaric ideas of genocide against two innocent races. They'll see him as a murderer and that is something that will never leave, whether it was his decision to join the Deatheaters or whether he was forced into for the punishment of his father will not matter.

Houses are important in Hogwarts and the divide between Gryffindor and Slytherin has always been strong and competitive, since the war has ended the divide hasn't been as strong but there is still animosity between the two ancient houses and a relationship of any sorts still seems to be far away in the future, I have faced enough stress in my years at Hogwarts, I have been hated by my peers countless times and I do not want to go through all that against because of Draco Malfoy.

Now I don't quite understand what your fascination of pairing Draco and I together but you all seem to love it, I've never seen so many different varieties from one pairing.

The first one is popular amongst you writers; it's the ever so famous marriage law. Draco and I will be forced by the ministry, his parents or the headmaster to marry to either save the Wizarding world, to create an heir for the Malfoy's or because the war has taken so many lives that we need to repopulate the Wizarding world. They normally start with us hating one another but as time goes by we slowly fall for one another and fall in love, we live happily and have a couple of children. Normally you like to have Ron play the jealous ex-boyfriend who falls out with me for marrying Draco. I guess these fics aren't too bad it's a little unnerving to think the Ministry could create a law where we are forced to marry and bear a child against our wills. I don't understand why you want it to be Draco and I though, are we the Wizarding version of Romeo and Juliet? If you have to do something like this why don't you make it a little original, stop putting Ron as the jealous ex and maybe have a little twist but make it a happy ending therefore no miscarriages, beatings or deaths please.

Porn without Plot sums up the next category. You will write a story of Draco and I having hot wild passionate sex and this can be at work, in the dormitories, in the shower, you name we'll have been written to have done it there. Normally you make Draco sound as big as a horse and have a lot of experience and I will be a shy virgin who gets my first orgasm from the hand or mouth of Draco Malfoy. Now hold on a minute this is just wrong, I don't want to have sex with Draco it doesn't appeal to me whatsoever, who says Draco Malfoy is as big as a horse have you seen it? And what makes you so sure that I am a virgin? I don't want to hear about us having sex nor do I want to read us having sex so please do not write these stories!

Completely opposite to the two fics mentioned above is the common back to childhood fic where either Draco or I are hit by a spell or swamped in a potion and are turned back into a child, we have no recollection of our memories and are quickly dependant on the adult version. I am written to be a loud, bossy brat who is temperamental and demands many things; I am quite aggressive and rude but am very loyal to Draco who is my care taker. I return back to my age and remember everything that has happened and I admit I have fallen for the blonde Slytherin. Now Draco is written completely different he is written either, as a spoilt brat who is used to getting everything he wants, has no manners and treats me like dirt or is a sweet little boy who is shy and cuddly he wants to be loved and I learn that Draco is abused by his father making him so withdrawn. When he returns back to his original age Draco becomes withdrawn and it takes a lot of effort on my part to show him I care and after he cries on my shoulder we fall in love and live happily. If I am honest these stories amuse me, I've read a couple of them and I enjoy the basic plot line and the hilarity which occurs from the child. Things never go smoothly for them but why do you have to make us fall in love at the end? What is wrong with us becoming really good friends? I guess these stories are alright to be written because they are really cute stories and they differ depending on what the writer has the child do.

Number four is a surprisingly common; you like to pair me in a Ménage á trois with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. These stories are often sex related and the sex is fantastic and I always seem to be in the middle. But these stories don't always focus on sex, I have read a few where we are just a happy trio who live together or are in Hogwarts together working as a group in potions or having to work with one another in the war, but nearly all the stories written have a background of sex. Now ladies and gents I suggest you buy yourself a lovely toy so your hormones are controlled and then you can write a story where I am not been penetrated by two men at the same time. Please don't write this story, if you are a huge Dramionsie fan then please write it where we are friends or partners in a school project and drop the romance.

This next category has included the Dramionsie pairing and it is possibly the one style I hate the most. This style of fic is simply dark, you want me to get captured by Deatheaters and get tortured, and raped by them before I am thrown to Draco Malfoy to either be his slave or a sex toy for him to use whenever he feels like it. He'll hurt me and treat me like a house elf. He will tell me that he's going to have sex and I will then become aroused by what he is doing and actually want him to have his way with me. These stories can just be Draco and I or it can be Draco with others like Blaise Zabini, his father Lucius Malfoy or any of the other fellow Deatheaters. Why? Why would you do this to me? It is not the first time I've been placed in a story where I am going to be raped. Are you people sick? have you got a problem with me? Because I don't know what I have done to hurt you! How can you write Draco Malfoy rapping me and then expect me to enjoy it and beg him to do it more. This has no exception, these stories better not be written again, and if I come across them I will report them because they are hurtful and cruel!

Now on to a more happy style; the happy in love couple that you like to make happen with Draco and I, you love the idea that two enemies will put our differences aside and will fall in love and live happily ever after. This can be done here at Hogwarts or after school where we are a family. Normally in this story Draco's parents are happy for us and are involved in our family's lives, I have often changed the views of Lucius Malfoy and he is a jolly man who loves his grandchildren dearly. Sometimes these stories don't always have a happy Mister and Misses Malfoy, they have disowned Draco because of his decision to love me and yet we are still happy. We nearly always have a boy and a girl with old fashioned style of pureblood names. I mean really what is wrong with Sally or Joshua? Why do we need to name them such odd names? But other than the bizarre names of our children these stories are quite sweet. I know I'm not a supporter of Draco and Hermione love like you are but I do see the positives in these stories so on that note I'll allow you to write this story because I've read a couple and each story was completely different but followed the basic lines that we are in love.

I've mentioned this one before with a few previous couples but it is common for Draco and I to travel back in the past to try and change the lives of the Marauders, Snape and a few others and stop the future from turning out like it does. We are often asked by Dumbledore to go back and change it or we are fighting and a spell hits my time turner and the two of us land in the era. When I am paired with Draco in this style we are always able to return home and when we return we've either changed nothing or everything has changed. Now I am sure I've mentioned the dangers of travelling back in the past when I discussed Sirius Black and this hasn't changed, time is very delicate, everything we do will determine the future. I must say though I find it nice how you don't always place Draco and I in a romantic relationship in situations like this. There has been some but you much prefer me to be with Sirius, Snape or Remus when we are blasted in the past. I guess I don't mind these stories too much but I would prefer it if you didn't pair me with anyone romantically. I'm happy being single and I don't want that to change.

The exact opposite of "going back in time" is been blast into the future. In this one either Draco, I or both of us are sent into the future where we see that our hatred has disappeared and we are now in love with a family. Sometimes we're like a ghost watching it happen and in other stories we are the couple and are suddenly thrown in to a world where we are suddenly in love and have to cope with being friendly with our spouse while trying to work out what was going on. Eventually we arrive back in our time and we realise that the future we've seen is the one we want to have and we fall in love. Usually there is an epilogue of us 5 or 10 years into the future where we have the future you see in the story and we discuss how weird it was that we had to see our future for it to come true. I always find these stories slightly complicated, I mean how come we have to see our future for it to come true, shouldn't our future happen because it was always going to happen not because we saw it first. Hell shouldn't it not be our future because we have to see if for it to become it. Maybe I'm just looking too much into it but I don't know. I have nothing against the story that would allow me to stop you from writing it I just don't fully understand it.

I have noticed that in nearly all the stories I have read, Draco and I are always Head boy and Head girl, I've heard rumours that Lily Evans and James Potter were Heads when they were at Hogwarts, and I've also heard a few rumours that all ex head boys and head girls end up together or married. Therefore I have this feeling that you place Draco and I together as the heads so you have an excuse to why we get together, it's very Slytherin for someone to do such a thing like this, you sly buggers.

Like I said before I've never seen so many different plots that you can place me and the ferret in, I'm sure there are so many more out there but I've decided that I'll leave you with those ones.

In case you've forgotten I'm not the only person you can place Draco with, I decided to do a little research into other people Draco has been paired with so here we go.

One I found very funny was Harry. I know that both boys are straight so when I heard people loved to pair Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter I was laughing for ages, I had the urge to tell them both just to see the look on their faces but I've kept it to myself and even though it's a little cruel I've become quite fond of the pairing.

Another pairing which is so unlikely is Ron and Draco, again I found this extremely funny, Ron and Draco are the exact opposites in the social wealth fair in the Wizard world, and they have a mutual hatred for one another, so to pair them together in a loving relationship is amusing. I can imagine telling the two of them this and fireworks would fly and Ron would probably break something.

The most common of all the ones I've read that don't involve me is Pansy and Draco. Pansy has worshipped the ground the ferret has walked on for as long as I can remember. Pansy however does have this extremely annoying high pitched voice that I know annoys Draco because you can see the pained look on his face when the name Drakie is screeched.

If you are after a darker fic because you're someone who likes the sick behaviour of the Deatheaters, I'd suggest either Bellatrix or Voldermort, if you want someone to suffer why not have the ferret suffer and have Bellatrix hurt him, or write a story of Draco getting the dark mark and have it involve only Voldermort. I'm not in to torture so I can't really help you too much there.

Ones I have read and found rather cute are young Draco fics where Lucius and Narcissa are loving and proud parents who care a great deal about their son. I've read a few where they tell him a bed time story so you could always try something like that.

I mentioned earlier that you place me in a love triangle with Blaise and Draco so why not remove me from the picture and just place Draco with Blaise. They are best friends and they are always together, if I wasn't so sure that the ferret was straight I wouldn't be surprised that Blaise and Draco where casually bonking one another in the Slytherin common rooms. Hell I'm not so sure that Blaise Zabini is straight.

If you're not interested in a gay relationship and you want a woman with him then I have two suggestions, the first is Ginny Weasley, I've heard many say that Ginny and Malfoy would make a cute couple, they are both fiery and have a love of Quidditch. Not only that but Ginny is just so pretty and boys like Draco Malfoy love pretty girls.

The second girl is Draco Malfoy's current girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, a sixth year Slytherin. She's pretty, pureblood, rich and a Slytherin. All those things have attracted Malfoy and I have never seen Draco look so happy with a girl other than Astoria but I know for certain Pansy Parkinson isn't so happy about it.

The last person I think would make a good story being paired with Draco is Severus Snape, you can have a deatheater fic, a story when Draco was a young boy and his godfather is babysitting him or even a Hogwarts story of Draco and Snape having a conversation about sex, school, girls, Voldermort, death, his father or Azkaban. To put it this way there is a lot you can do with Snape and Draco to make a story interesting.

I've given you multiple people to pair him with so why not try something a little different today, so stop writing that story where Malfoy and I are in love and change Hermione Granger into Astoria Greengrass because if Greengrass ever did find out about this I don't think I'd like to be on the opposite side to her jealous rage. Please please please think about what I have said in this very long chapter. I haven't got much time left now as I have to go and do my rounds. Have a nice time guys and I'll see you all later. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are interested in HermioneDraco and have liked this story so far check out a couple of my stories that are Draco and Hermione based, also check out a couple of my favourite stories because a lot of them are Draco/Hermione.**

**Please Review and I'll see you all soon :)**


	17. George Weasley

**Back again. I have another 10 characters to talk about, if there is one you really want to be discussed then let us know and if it's a popular choice then I'll do it for you :)**

* * *

><p>Good Morning everyone today is Tuesday and I have Transfiguration in 30 minutes but I've already covered what could possibly be learnt in today's lesson so I thought I'd have a relax and come and see my faithful readers. Things at Hogwarts are going well; Harry and Ron are still not revising for their NEWTs which are 5 months away! They really should get started, the NEWTs after all shape our future. Between you and me I think Harry believes he'll be able to waltz in to any job he wants when Hogwarts finishes. But you guys probably don't want to know about that. Today I'll be talking about another man who you all love to pair me with. He has unmistakable red hair and mischievous blue that sparkle when he pulls a prank. One part of the famous pranking duo of Hogwarts and now owns a shop he shares with his brother. This is obviously the one and only George Fabien Weasley, the twin brother to Fred and fifth child of Molly and Arthur.<p>

I guess there are some positives and some negatives with being paired with George Weasley and I'll start with the Positives.

A blind woman could see that George Weasley is handsome, his vibrant red hair is short and scruffy a family trait that claims a Weasley. He has the most beautiful blue eyes that sparkle when he's happy. When he laughs his eyes light up and his smile is to die for. I remember hearing the older girls coo over him while he was at Hogwarts, majority of the girls would go down to watch the Gryffindors play so they could drool over the Weasley twins. The years of playing beater have helped massively; one would not describe George Weasley as scrawny or weak. His arms are strong and his chest… well let's just say if you hit him in the stomach it would be like hitting a hard wall. How I know this? Well that is none of your business. I like many other girls have found George Weasley attractive.

A second positive to being paired with George Weasley is because of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the twins joke shop. It's possibly the most successful store in the whole of Diagon Alley with customers coming in the masses. The two boys are making more money than they ever could have hoped for. Fred works on the finances while George is the idea man. He thinks up the new products and together they work hard to create them. A man who owns their own business and is successful from it is very attractive to me, the two boys may be childish but they take their job seriously and they have faced a lot of stigma and heard many accusations of disapproval; mainly coming from their own mother.

If anything George Weasley comes from a respective and loving family, at first Molly didn't approve of the joke shop but now she feels nothing but pride and is happy to tell anyone that it's her sons that own the most successful joke shop the Wizarding World has ever seen. The family want no charity and no matter who you are, if you need a place to stay the Weasley's will open their door and put a roof over your head and food in your belly. I have spent many weeks at the Weasleys because of my friendship with Ron and there has never been a day where I don't feel welcome. Money is tight but they'll make sure you are treated like your part of the family. I have met many people in the Wizarding World but I have never met a family more warm, loving and caring than the Weasleys.

George Weasley is a cad, a prankster, a pain in the rear but he has a heart of gold, his pranks are annoying but never truly hurt anyone, he plays jokes and flirts but it's all good natured fun with him, and I have learnt over the years to just let him do it, he isn't hurting me or taunting me he's just having fun. Another thing I noticed about George's personality is his determination and his pride. He is very proud of the family he comes from, his morals are strong but right, he'll defend his family to the very end and believe all blood types are equal. George will never hurt anyone unless they have insulted his family, his friends, him or his job. He is a man of pride but knows right from wrong and I think that makes him a wonderful gentleman, a man Arthur and Molly are proud to call their son.

Even though he is a good man there are certain things about George Weasley that bugs me.

I like a man to be mature and George Weasley is only mature when it comes to his job. The boy is very Slytherin when it comes to getting something he needs doing done, he would PAY first and second years to test their experiments. I am sorry that is just unacceptable, how you can use innocent children who don't fully understand what they are doing for your own use. They had no care for school, they just spent their years messing about, playing pranks and getting detention. I remember hearing Mrs Weasley go mad at the lack of OWLs the twins received.

From what I have been told by Charlie the twins have been pranking from a young age and they had been known as the terrible twosome. They had all hoped it was just a stage they went through but alas it was the opposite and as they got older their pranks become more frequent and more creative. It has become common for us to be extremely wary when we receive anything from George, we are never sure if he has tampered with it and consuming it will turn our hair blue or are skin green, boils covering are body and us spilling our deepest darkest secrets. His reputation has made him so untrustworthy that nobody will accept anything off him without been cautious or think he has different intention than just been friendly.

I mentioned the same note when I discussed Fred but I believe, George, like his brother would not want to settle down. I want a family; a husband and a couple of beautiful children surrounding me as I grow old. George grew up with a big family and the dream of having a family doesn't appear in his sleep. George's dream has come true and he has the joke shop. I sometimes wonder whether George would be mature enough to have his own child but I know if George does have children they'll be sometime in the late 20 years as he'll focus on his job and I know he aims to spread Weasley Wicked Wheezes across the border and into Europe.

If you are struggling to place George with someone other than I then let me give you some suggestions.

You can place him with any of the Weasley's; Fred would be the most obvious to pair him with, you could do anything with Fred as his counterpart: childhood, the shop, Hogwarts years, family holidays…

If Fred isn't the one, you could do anything with Ron or Ginny. You could have him looking at Ron and Ginny after they've been born and not knowing what to think of them or George trying to work out the difference between him being a boy and Ginny being a girl. Or you could look into Bill, Charlie and Percy and they could be babysitting George while Fred is away, or Bill giving George the talk. It's amazing what you could if you wanted to do stories for George with his family. I suggest reading ones that are already out there if you need some more ideas.

If you're sat there going I want to do a story with him being with a girl, then I have three ladies you can take a pick from: Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson or Katie Bell. They are all on the Quidditch team and I heard from Angelina that Alicia has had a thing for George for quite some time. So you could put George with Alicia and Angelina with Fred and do a double date or something.

There are a couple of stories that you place George and I are in together...

The first one I have spotted is what I'm calling being pranked. Normally George will come up and drop something into my tea or trick me and have me eat something that turns out to be one of his products. I'll not always notice the changes to start with but before long I begin to know something is up and I am horrified to learn that Fred and George have done something to me, normally in these occasions I have a huge crush on George and I don't want him to find out but because of the product I always end up spilling my secrets and to my shock George will kiss me and announce that he has feelings for me too and everything is good. Now personally I don't mind these stories too much, because they are always imaginative. I have read a couple and the pranks aren't anything severe and the opposing twin will have planned it because he knows his brother has a thing for me. I guess I'll let you continue to write these stories just because they are always different.

For some peculiar reason you have the impression that Fred died in the Great War leaving George behind to live his life without his twin brother beside him, he become depressed and the George we all love disappears. This is where I step in. I become close with George, I help him with the shop but more importantly I become his friend, sometimes this friendship goes further and we become a couple. In stories where we become a couple George loves me dearly and is quite clingy. When we stay as just friends I help him move on with his life and remind him that Fred would not want him to suffer in his absence. I don't know what to make of these stories. The idea of Fred dying is horrible. A world without us yelling FRED GEORGE is just unthinkable but I am quite intrigued with the plot lines you have come up with, so I don't know what I want doing with this story.

I mentioned this pairing earlier on and I don't care if that was because I was talking about Fred, incest is wrong. Yes both boys are undoubtedly good looking and the two of them together would make a pleasurable experience but it's just wrong. Imagine Molly Weasley's reaction to reading that. I won't go into further detail but I do not want to be reading Fred, George and I having sex. End of!

Not as common with this pairing as it is with others, but again a Marriage Law is brought back into play. Like before the Wizarding world has demanded that all single Wizard and Witches under a certain age are to be married and the Ministry will decide on who we marry. I get paired up with George; even though I'm relieved it's not a Slytherin I'm angry that I've been forced into something like this. George and I are friends and as time goes by we become lovers and at the end there is an epilogue of us as a happy family with a handful of children to keep us busy. A marriage law is acceptable depending on who I'm paired with. George Weasley is an honourable man and I trust him, even though I don't agree with the marriage law in itself I would be happier to be paired with George than Draco Malfoy. So on this note if you are going to do a marriage law fic then George is acceptable.

I haven't much more to say on George, I could go on and on with style of stories I'm paired with him in but I'd only be repeating the same things I said about Fred. You each have your favourite twin so the style of story and my pairing determines on whom you like the best. I really have to go now I have to get to Transfiguration in five minutes. I think I left my timing a little tight. So take care and I'll see you all soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, and I'll see you all soon.<strong>


	18. Marcus Flint

**Chapter 18 is now up hope you enjoy it. This time it's all about Marcus Flint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Back again I see, you lot really must enjoy reading what I have to say. It was only the other day that I came upon this pairing and I was so shocked that I had to read what you put. I was at loss to how you had managed to place us both together. This person was a Slytherin and I think he was five years above me but because he failed his NEWTs he had to stop for an extra year. I don't think I spoke to him once, hell I hardly remember him other than his aggressive ways on the Quidditch pitch. So with that in mind how have you managed to pair me up with Marcus Flint?<p>

I've rattled my brain for ideas on this pairing and the only things I could think of are a few positives and a couple of negatives. I hardly know the guy so I can only say what I remember and what I have heard about him. So on with the positives…

I researched the Flint family and I discovered that he is one of the richest Pureblood families in the UK. If I remember correctly he is the fifth wealthiest; behind the Malfoy's, Black's, Pucey's, and Parkinson's. If you've noticed that money is always a positive in the Slytherin Pureblood pairings then it's because I'm struggling to think of many positives. Like before money helps you get into places, you can have a powerful job, you are listened to more, people either respect you or fear you. I guess money isn't always good, because you don't know who your true friends are; it's very common for people to become friends with you for only your money.

Another positive is something I remember when I watched Harry in his early Quidditch games, Marcus Flint was the Slytherin Captain. He played the chaser position if I remember correctly and even though he didn't necessarily play fair I had heard from Fred and George that he was a good player. I'm not a huge fan of Quidditch but I like a man who is athletic.

I've heard many tales about Marcus Flint being a Deatheater, now I'm not sure whether this is true but if it is then it's a huge negative on being paired with him. I don't really want to go in to too much detail about why it's a negative because you already know the details… Deatheater and Muggleborn just don't work.

I know it's shallow but Marcus Flint is one of the ugliest men I've ever met in my life. It's rumoured that he has trolls blood in him and I wouldn't be surprised, he's built like a troll and what I remember, smells like a troll. He's got a large burly neck, square jaw and horrid teeth. A blast ended skrewt is more attractive than him.

Thirdly he's not a nice person; he's been known to bully those younger than him and also those, who are smarter than him. He's cold, cruel and greedy; he's a person who likes to kick someone when they're down. A memory that sticks out to me is when Harry suffered from the Dementors in my third year and he along with Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe pretended to see a Deatheater and scare Harry who suffered traumas when around them.

Finally if you've read what I've said in previous shipping's you will know that I rate intelligence highly in a man. I can't say that Marcus Flint is an idiot because I don't know him all that well but what I do know is, Marcus Flint was forced to re-do his NEWT's because he failed the first time around. How many Wizards and Witches can you say have had to do that? Deatheaters believe that Muggleborn's are not as smart as those who are Pureblooded but I'm a Muggleborn and I was ready to take my NEWT's in my fifth year but yet Marcus Flint is a Pureblood and couldn't take them in his seventh year.

People you could place Flint with to make a good story.

I wasn't sure what to start with but after researching him I decided I liked him with: Pansy Parkinson, Angelina Johnson but please don't tell her I've said that, Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy. I also read a few stories that are based and told by Marcus Flint and they involve a character that you writers have created. I like those stories because they're rather cute and it allows Marcus to be with someone but not forcing anyone to be stuck with him. The reason for those four names is simple, I've read a few stories where Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood are gay and have a thing going on, and sometimes Oliver is replaced with Draco. Pansy and Angelina are different, they would both suit him but if you prefer Draco Pansy and Angelina Fred then you'll have to go for the fifth character.

Moving on to the stories... they aren't many to start with so Hermione and Marcus aren't a common pairing. From what I've seen it's people who like Marcus that put us together. I've discovered a few stories that involve him and I.

The first style I call "Everyday life". Normally these stories are one shots of Marcus and I outside of Hogwarts, they're usually filled with fluff and are very cutesy. I normal have him doing something Muggle, which he hates but does it because he loves me. Sometimes these stories end with the impression that sex will be involved later on as a gift for doing something Muggle to please me. Normally these stories have Marcus as a Quidditch star and he has had his teeth fixed so they're fit in his mouth and make him look more attractive. Normally he hates Harry and Ron and vice versa, they hate him. I've no problems with you writing these stories as long as you only imply us having sex. I've read a couple of cute ones and they're better than a few of the ones you've drafted me in with people I care about.

A second style, and one I like to call "Deatheater and Muggleborn" yes, the name says everything. Here Marcus is a Deatheater and has been told to torture me and I'll be his pet. Sometimes these stories end up with me being dead but other times it's written where I change Marcus's views and he falls for me and I fall for him. Now the first part is a no go, I don't want to die nor do I want to be a tortured. If you are so desperate for us to fall in love, why don't you have me as a Midi-witch and he as a Quidditch star and he's in my hospital ward and I care for him and eventually he asks me on a date. I reject his offer for so long before giving in and saying yes. I enjoy the date and we get together. What is wrong with something like that? Please don't write about me getting tortured I don't like it.

The third one I have seen is a rather interesting one. I'll be calling this one "The Bet" normally these stories involve some of the Slytherins outside of Hogwarts; Malfoy, Flint, Pucey, Zabini and so on. They'll have a bet where they try to win over and bed a particular witch now normally I'm placed with Malfoy but I have seen a few where I am placed with Zabini, Pucey and Marcus Flint. Normally the guys will try their upmost best to win my heart and try to bed me but along the way they fall for me and they fall hard. The bet is over and we fall in love. However I find out about the bet later on in the relationship and I end it, leaving the said man trying to win me back. Eventually they do and we live happily ever after. Even though I dislike the idea of being a possession I quite like these stories, I find them rather funny because it's common for men to dare their friends to go for a woman. So I won't be harsh and I'll allow you to write this style of fic.

Damn, I really have to go I can hear Ginny yelling me that it's time for dinner. I'm glad I managed to get this written beforehand. See you all later. Hermione Granger out.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo please review. If there is anyone you desperately want to here from let us know. If it's not overly common though I won't be writing it. Just a word of warning. <strong>

**See you all later**


	19. Bill Weasley

**Chapter 19 is finally here, and I hope you all like it. In the previous chapter I got a lot of reviews asking for Severus Snape so I'll tell you now he is going to be chapter 24. **

**I really hope to get this story finished by the end of the year. That's my goal, it's the second chapter of the month for this story so i'm really getting into it.**

**This one is all about the eldest Weasley boy Bill. **

**Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor am I making any money this is just for pure entertainment. **

* * *

><p>Howdy everyone, I have a new person to talk about today but before I do, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews you have left, I love how you agree with my opinions on the matters of ridiculous pairings. There was one review that stated why you like to pair everyone up with me and that's because I am the most loved character and you love to pair me with your favourite characters. Now that's very sweet of you all but I don't know whether I want to be the most loved character anymore. Pair everyone up with Pansy Parkinson she likes attention but back to the original meaning for this chapter. Today's pairing is the eldest brother of my best friend. He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and his face is heavily scarred but is no werewolf. His long ginger hair is a pet hate of his mothers who's been trying to cut it for years. Today I'll be discussing the interesting pairing of Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley.<p>

Bill Weasley is a lovely guy; he cares very little for himself as his attention focuses on the people who mean the most to him. Being the eldest of 7 Bill has taught his siblings many things from flying, to reading and writing and I have quickly learnt that Bill along with Charlie; are often their other siblings favourites. I know for certain Bill is Ginny's favourite sibling. I have only met the man a few times but each and every time I meet him, I like the eldest of the Weasley clan more. He's funny, daring, entertaining, sensible, brave and confident.

Bravery is something I've seen a lot of from Bill in the last few months. At the end of last year Bill was savagely attacked by Fenrir Greyback mauling his face to leave behind a mass of scaring. Luckily it had not been a full moon when Greyback attacked, so Bill will not transform into a werewolf. The scars left behind will never heal because they were created by a magical creature but Bill doesn't seem to mind. His scars allowed Molly to fully accept Fleur when she informed everyone she would not be leaving her love because of some scratches. He stands up tall and goes about his business ignoring the stares he receives from those passing and to me that is true bravery. Facing a fear doesn't make you brave but standing up for yourself and not letting people's opinions stop your life.

A thing I find fascinating about Bill is his job, he works in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts'. Can you imagine having a job like that? For those that do not know a curse breaker is assigned to disable or counter the curses of ancient tombs to bring Galleons back to Gringotts. The job is dangerous and Wizards and Witches have been known to have died because of it, 53 years ago Martha Maynards died when she was hit by an ancient curse, at the time there had been no known cure to stop the curse from killing her.

Even though Bill is a wonderful man I've never been overly attracted to him, he is in certain ways handsome and it's obvious that he is a Weasley but out of all 6 boys he's never held my interest for too long. Before you all say it, NO it has nothing to do with his scars. I'm not into men who go for the rock punk look and the dragon skin boots, earing and long red hair kinda remind of all of those things. He does have really nice eyes but I'd rather go for one of the other boys.

For all of you who don't know Bill is married to Fleur Delacour, I have mentioned with previous pairings (Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy) that I don't plan on breaking up a marriage to please everyone else. I'm not a home wrecker so I don't want to be treated like one, nor do I want to be the rebound of a relationship gone wrong. So keep Bill and Fleur married yeh?

Bill is the eldest of the Weasley's children as you know, and there is a 13 year age difference between Ron and Bill therefore there is a 13 year age difference between Bill and I. You know my thoughts on me dating someone who is a lot older than me so I don't feel like I should justify this to you.

I must say there aren't many stories out there that do focus mainly on Bill and I but the ones I did come across are interesting to say the least.

The first one is an absolute no. Fleur and Bill either don't get married or they get a divorce and Bill is single allowing him and me to fall in love with one another and live happily ever after. I do not want to be a home wrecker, so please don't write stories like this; Bill and Fleur are very happy together and in love.

A story I find very difficult to read takes place after the events at Malfoy Manor, I have been tortured, scared and beaten by that witch. Arriving at Shell Cottage I was healed by Bill who had to deliver the news that the word Mudblood would never leave my arm because of the curse. It wouldn't kill me but like the scars on his face neither will fade away. Bill cares for me at my time at Shell Cottage and I am very grateful for his help. The story usually ends with Harry, Ron and I leaving to continue on our journey to destroy the Horcruxes. Sometimes my time at Shell Cottage forms a relationship between Bill and I and we chose to follow on with our relationship after the war. You know, I'm okay with you writing this style of story as long as we stay as friends.

The final plot line that I've seen is just a typical romance story there are many different ones so I'll just mention a couple of scenarios… Bill and I are married and have some children, Bill and I are madly in love but keep it hidden from his family to be found out at the end. Bill and I are on a mission for the war and we fall in love. All these ideas are interesting to read, I have read a couple where sex is involved and that's not a thing I'd like to repeat. I'm in two minds over all this, I like Fleur and I don't want her to come across these and feel hurt but yet the stories themselves are pretty harmless as long as Fleur is never mentioned in them. I'll allow you to choose whether you think but if you do write them don't bring Fleur into it.

It's pretty obvious that you can place Bill in stories with Fleur, as a married couple the sea is your oyster, you can write the steamy sex scenes, how you think their marriage looked and the birth of their children. There'll be no objections to you writing this coupling from me.

Again Bill has a huge family so pair him up with them, you've a choice of Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny to choose from so you could easily do a babysitting fic where Molly and Arthur have gone out and Bill is in charge of the house and children and of course it all goes wrong. You could try a male bonding session between the 6 boys.

Harry is also a good one to pair him with; it's pretty obvious even to a blind man that Ginny and Harry will get married someday, so there is the chance of a story where Bill has a heart to heart with Harry about his little sister. I guess if you really wanted you could do a slash story but I wouldn't really advise it.

A final person I thought of is Remus, both men have been attacked by a Werewolf so you could make a lovely heartfelt story where Remus sits down with Bill after the attack and talks to him about his attack, and how his life is going to be now.

I hate to be a stick in the mud but c'mon guys this is getting a bit silly. I've been practically paired with everyone! I'm beginning to fear talking to someone in case you try and pair me up with them in a story. Bill is a nice guy but he isn't my type. I'm going to love you and leave you now because I'm going to continue searching for more ridiculous pairings that I am in. Hope you enjoy this topic I'll be seeing you all very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	20. Salazar Slytherin

**Wooo Chapter 20. I can't believe I've gotten to chapter 20 haha. This chapter was constructed while I was on holiday but was unable to post it because I had no internet. This pairing has been requested by a couple of people so I hope you all enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone it's Hermione here once again and I just can't believe I'm now on chapter 20. It's come around so quickly. And because it is chapter 20 I've decided to talk about the weirdest pairing I've been involved in. If there is anything I've learnt from my research then it's the fact that you all seem to have a fascination of sending me back in time. For this pairing to work I have been sent further back then I have ever before. You have sent me to the time when the founders of Hogwarts lived and have surprisingly paired me with Salazar Slytherin.<p>

There has only ever been one style of story that I've seen that involves Salazar Slytherin and I, I'm sent back in time to the era of the creation of Hogwarts. Here I meet the four founders and become fast friends with three out of the four. I find him deeply attractive and we quickly fall in love after so long; however as the story nears the end things begin to take one of two paths, the first one is where I am forced to leave this time and return to my own, with my heart broken I leave knowing I'll never see the man I fell in love with again. The second ending is the discovery that I am stuck in this time era with no way home. I am forced to stay with Salazar and together we build a life together, and years down the line I become a name in Hogwarts a History. This story is amusing to say the least. I can't say I actually hate it because I have no idea who this man is, nor do I know anything about him other than what I've read in books. A point I have wondered is, why Salazar Slytherin? What is wrong with pairing me with Godric Gryffindor, I am a Gryffindor after all why don't you pair me up with him? Or is this just one of your very much loved star crossed lover style of stories.

A couple of positives I can muster are the rumours that surround him. I had read that Slytherin was a handsome man with pale skin, a goatee beard and piercing blue eyes, he was tall and slim with aristocratic cheek bones.

A second positive was his intelligence, because he was a founder of Hogwarts and had helped build the walls of the school. He was able to hide the chamber of secrets without any of the other founders knowing. Some would call it sneaky and some would call it smart, I like to say it's both.

Not only is he intelligent but he is said to be powerfully magical, the things he was able to do with his wand were impressive, he was the only wizard to speak Parseltongue that was recorded in that time zone, he was said to be an amazing wandless magician. A man like that is not only appealing to me but a challenge; I'd love to be that powerful.

Even though there are positives to being paired with Slytherin there are many negatives to this also. One of the most well-known opinions from Slytherin is his hatred of Muggleborns being allowed in Hogwarts, this argument was what broke the founders apart. As you know I'm a Muggleborn so I'll let you put the two together.

It's a silly one but I'm a Gryffindor, I can't be paired with the founder of Slytherin it's like going against everything I know. Can you imagine the gossip? If I was paired with Godric Gryffindor then I wouldn't be classing it as a negative but a Gryffindor can't be paired with Salazar Slytherin, it's like pickles and yoghurts being paired together.

He is nearly a thousand years older than me! If Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin were too old for me then Salazar Slytherin most defiantly is. Even if I'm sent back into the future and he's only a few years older than me, I just wouldn't be able to fit in. I'd probably not be able to understand him; English has changed a lot since then.

Even though the Chamber of Secrets is an impressive creation, and the secret behind it was entailing, the hidden meaning was clear. The monster left down there was to kill Muggleborns and he planned for someone to release it in act of revenge. Therefore someone who would create something like that isn't necessarily a sane person to begin with.

The most obvious people to pair him with would be Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. I'm sure you could make a really impressive and interesting story. What about an argument between Gryffindor and Slytherin, a passionate love affair between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, or a brother sister relationship with Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

If you want to pair him with someone different you could always try a story where a student runs in to a portrait of the founder head and has a conversation with him. This could be anyone, heck if you wrote this about me I wouldn't mind; it'd be far more original then the classic travel back in time story.

This is really all I have to say about this pairing. If I'm honest there isn't much to go on really, the pairing isn't as common as some but it's one I couldn't pass up just because it was so odd. Thanks for reading the story so far, who knew a story about my obscure pairings would be so readily accepted. I'll be seeing you all soon to discuss the next instalment. Bye for now.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? I've personally never read this pairing before so it's new to me. Please review<strong>


	21. Nymphadora Tonks

**Not far off the end now, only another seven to go and then it's finished. This one is about Nymphadora Tonks I've read a handful of stories with Hermione and Tonks and I don't know what to make of them. What do you think?**

* * *

><p>Hiya glad to see you all again, it's been sometime since I was last on Fanfiction but yesterday evening I decided to investigate some pairings I hadn't seen before and this is one of those pairings. I made it clear earlier in this story that I was only interested in men. So why have you continued to pair me up with women? This woman is loud and bubbly, her personality is always shown on her sleeve or should I say by the colour of hair. She is stubborn and knows what she wants but if you call her by her first name she may just hex you to the future and back. Nymphadora Tonks is Mad Eye Moody's favourite student, an aurora who loves her job and loves the people she is around.<p>

Tonks is lovely; she is great to be around. She's one of those people that can make you laugh even when you're having a down day. Her attitude to life is amazing; she sees good in every turn and will always have a smile on her face unless you mention her estranged family. One for practical jokes she loves a good laugh and if she isn't changing her hair or her face, for the amusement of others she's tripping other something. I love being around the woman but really I'm not interested in being more than just her friend.

As an Auror her job puts her in dangerous situations all the time and with the recent breakouts from Azkaban and Deatheaters roaming the country it's become even more dangerous. The Auror department is a very masculine environment with only a handful of women working there. Tonks is one of the best Auror and was trained by Alister Moody. I admire Tonks; she stepped into a field that wasn't catered for her. She told me how they treated her when she first started working, they thought she would be captured and killed on her first mission because she was so clumsy but she proved them wrong. She's the most successful female Auror in history and I look up to her and admire her strength and courage.

You're failing to see the problems with Tonks and me. Last year she married my ex Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin. Tonks has been after Remus for ages, her love for him is obvious, she goes giddy has a huge smile on her face and talks too quickly and ends up jumbling her words and embarrassing herself. Even though it's funny to watch it's sweet and I'm so happy for her, and I'd hate to tear that away.

I mentioned this already but she's a woman I'm not into women therefore the relationship just won't work. End of.

I've read a variation of stories surrounding Tonks and I. One of them is a simple best friend story, we've become close over the years and we talk to each other about everything, of course this is nearly always a side pairing to Remus and Tonks and me being with someone else. Sometimes these stories include one of us giving advice or having girl talk. I'd like to see more stories that focus on Tonks and I being such good friends. I'd be proud to read one of those stories.

A post Hogwarts story of me working in the Ministry. Tonks and I are both Aurors and we've been sent on a mission to track down Deatheaters, along the way one of us gets lost or is injured. Sometimes we'll fall in love and sometimes our friendship is tested. I guess they are okay I don't mind them too much but I think I'll have to look into a couple more before I decide whether or not I like them or not.

Now this is where the okay stories stop. I've come across a few stories where Tonks and I have a little fun at Grimmauld place, now I'm sorry I'm straight, Tonks is straight so we don't want to be having mind blowing orgasms from each other's hand just to please you readers.

With regards to this if we're not having sex then we are laid in bed holding hands or we're walking down the streets smiling at one another. These stories are nearly always a one shot and they show Tonks and I being in love. Sometimes these stories are multi fics and have the plot focus around us falling in love. I'm not really fond of this because she's happy with Remus and I'm not in to her like that.

If you're so desperate to write a story with Tonks being the main character then here are a few suggestions. The easiest one is to place her for Remus then you can do your steamy sex scenes which I know she'll love.

If Remus isn't your type then you can always do one with her family; this includes Sirius, Andromeda, Ted, the Malfoy's and Bellatrix. This can be anything, from an interview in Azkaban to a conversation between her mum and dad. She has a very interesting family so the stories can be very interesting but please no incest.

If you want a friendship relationship then you can always try a story with Ginny, Harry or Ron maybe Mad Eye or Kingsley. But if you're desperate to have a love story or a sex story then I can only really suggest two people and I'm sure she wouldn't like it but I'd be amused and that's Charlie Weasley a childhood friend she went to school with or Severus Snape. I've read a couple of stories that focus on those two in a sex scene and at first I was shocked and then I was amused and then I realised I didn't mind it.

I haven't much to say about this peculiar pairing because I'm not in to women and that won't change. I've given you a couple of interesting pairings to go on with and I've also said I liked a couple of the stories I'm written but that's it really. I'm going to have to go because I've got to meet the Headboy and plan the next few weeks of school patrols. See you later.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys and gals.<strong>

**Next up will be Ronald Weasley.**


	22. Ron Weasley

Well it has been a very long time since I wrote for this story. In fact it's been a very long time since I wrote for any of my stories. I've just lacked inspiration and I've been in state of cba for so long. But today i finally sat down and did it. I think this is the first time I think Hermione sounds a little snobby, maybe that's just me. I'm not a Ron/Hermione shipper. I like Rupert Grint think he beaut and I don't mind them in the films but I just can't ship them. So I hope it's okay as I've tried to be good to this pairing. Hope you all like it.

Thanks for being patient with me :) Please review :D

* * *

><p><span>Ron Weasley<span>

Hi guys you know there is nothing more boring than a Quidditch game that goes on and on and on. The game has been going for so long that I've lost interest and decided that I'll update this while everyone focus only on the game. Out of all the pairings that I have read over time this one is the least surprising. The youngest of 6 boys creating an identity wasn't easy. His temper is short and rash and a pig eats neater than he does, I tell you I have never seen a boy eat so much and lack the basic table manners. But yet we have been friends for 7 years, we've been through everything together and even when we fight I know he is there for me if I need him. Ronald Weasley is one of my best friends so I can see how this relationship came together.

Ron is one of those people that can have you in stitches one minute and a rage of anger in another but no matter how many ups and downs we have shared we have remained good friends. Our friendship strengthened as Harry's life spiralled out of control, we relied on one another more as our lives became endangered. Last year I begun to see Ron in a new light, along our rocky road my heart began to fall in love. A year later I am still unable to tell Ron of my feelings with the fear of being rejected and losing my best friend.

Another positive to being with Ron is his family. I love each and every Weasley, they're are my second family. Ginny is my best female friend, the twins are endless entertainment, I can have a serious conversation with Percy, Charlie and Bill. Mr and Mrs Weasley are two of the most loving and considerate people I have met and being part of their family is special feeling. If I married Ronald I would officially be part of their family like Mrs Weasley is hoping for.

There is little doubt that Ron is attractive in the last few years he has gone for lanky young teen into a handsome young adult. Recently girls in all four houses have noticed how Ron has changed, recently I saw Pansy Parkinson checking him out when she thought nobody was looking and last week I caught Luna staring at him dreamily… well whether she was actually staring at Ron I'm not sure but she did have this dreamy look on her face.

One major issue with a relationship is a lack of understanding between the each other. This would be a recurrent problem between the two of us. Ron just doesn't listen when you tell him something, so then we'd begin to argue because he wouldn't understand what I want. Instead of saying what he wanted he'd go about it in the wrong way and we'd argue again. It's a sad thing but Ron and I are better off being friends.

Red heads are fiery people by nature and Ron is no exception he has always had a short snappy temper that can be rather hurtful. Ron's temper is one of the many reasons we have fallen out over the years that along with his ignorance to others feelings. I just can't be with someone who is so inconsiderate and oblivious to other people's feelings. I hold him dear in my heart but sometimes I wish I could hit him over and over just so he could see how he hurts people.

I need a person who can challenge me intellectually; you may have seen me paired with people who I damn right object to but one of the few positives have been intelligence. Ron lacks this. His school work is appalling he wouldn't even be passing if it wasn't for me checking his homework. His work ethic is disgusting, I'd rather be a study partner with Draco Malfoy than him. I think the only two people who I can think of that are dumber than him are Crabbe and Goyle. Ron's laziness is a huge factor in his disappointing work load, unless it includes food, Quidditch or girls he just interested, I could count the amount of time he's picked up a book on two hands and I can count on one on how many he has completed. I understand why you wish to pair me and Ron up, I really do I understand the best friends to lovers but I don't know if I could handle his messiness and laziness.

Ron want's a wife who will be like his mother, he wants someone who will stay at home and raise his brood of red-headed children while she has his dinner on the table when he returns home. I can't be that person, I have ambitions in my life and I couldn't be cooped up in a house day in and day out.

As soon as I came across these stories I was amazed at the variety I found. I'll only cover the most popular ones.

The first one is a simple love story; Ron and I will leave Hogwarts and marry, we will have two children a girl named Rose and a boy named Hugo. I will have a steady job in the ministry and Ron will either work as a Quidditch player or work as an Auror alongside Harry. Okay I don't hate this story and if you really want to write it I can't see an issue with it because they're manly happy ones but I have one question. Why do you all name the children Rose and Hugo? Is there something you're not telling me? Did these two names win in a competition so you all use them or is there something else? I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know.

One of the most peculiar story types is where I'm seeing someone else usually Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini or one of his brothers. In this style Ron plays the angry hurtful and jealous friend who hates my relationship and will often try and force me to break up with said person because he doesn't approve. Ron and I will either fall out completely or we will make up and become friends. A twist to these stories often involve Ron and I splitting up because he has cheated on me with Lavender Brown and another of the many males I'm paired with will come to rescue, Ron and I often stay enemies in this style. Okay, so how do I feel about this one? Well as long as Ron and I become friends and he accepts my current relationship then I'm not too fussy about you writing it but I don't like the twist. If you want me to be with someone then don't force Ron and I together to rip us about. I think this is called person bashing and I see Ron gets a lot of this. If you don't like this pairing then don't include it in your stories.

Not as popular as the other pairings but I've still read a good amount of where Ron and I are involved in a marriage law. Same as all previous Marriage law fics we marry have a couple of children and learn to fall in love with one another. I can understand, (even if I don't like it) you writing these stories for pairings that would never exist like Lucius Malfoy or Marcus Flint because it's an easy way to put me with them but Ron and I are good friend, surely you can think of a more creative way to have us marry.

A style I find interesting is where Harry, Ron and I are in difference scenarios of the war. In some stories we look for Horcruxes and travel around the country in tents being trailed by Deatheaters, in others Harry just has to stab Voldemort and he dies, personally wish that one was true. My particular favourite involves a Deatheater changing sides half way through the war and helping us defeat Voldemort. Sometimes the war is very Muggle based and goes on for years like World War 1 and 2, in this style many lose their lives, sometimes Harry lives and Voldermort dies and in others it's reversed and the fic is a much darker tale and I end up either married to a Deatheater or a slave. Apart from that type the story will end with Ron and I as a couple. Depending on what direction you take with this theme I guess it can be classified as acceptable.

Four words describe this next one, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sex. I mean really guys do I have to read stories that involve me being spit roast between Ron and Harry. It's not an image I need to see, Harry is like a brother to me and I don't want to even contemplate this. Ron is a good friend but even then I don't want to have sex with them. Normally these stories are one shots thank god. I don't know if I could read an entire story focusing on just that. Not only that but I happen to know both Ron and Harry like girls therefore this story wouldn't happen for that small fact. Please don't write them, I think I've been very lenient with my opinions on other styles so can you do one for me and stop writing them.

My final style is one I like to call living in the past. These stories feature different events that have happened to Ron and I over the years. One story I read involved Ron and I as 1st years as Harry was in the hospital wing after the Professor Quirrell/Voldermort incident under the school. A popular scene is when Ron is in the hospital wing after being poisoned and he says my name instead of Lavenders. A lot of our arguments over the years have been written about like the one where I side with Ron over the Triwizard Tournament when Harry was first announced. I personally find these stories quite touching actually. Instead of looking through a photo album to remember my time at Hogwarts I find these stories do the same thing. However what I want to know is how are you finding out about all this? I don't appreciate being spied on so if you're working with someone on the inside I'd appreciate it if you told me.

Okay guys alternative pairings, if you're wanting romance then I recommend Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson. Lavender and Ron have had a previous relationship so you can just go on with that one. Luna is very weird but she's probably crazy enough to be everything Ron wants in a woman. Pansy Parkinson could be his dirty little secret. She seems the type of not want to work. Sure she wouldn't do the house work but she can pay someone to do that. Anyway I'm sure he'd be a good person to use to piss Malfoy off when he cheats on her. Wink wink story idea there for you that doesn't have to involve me.

If you're wanting a friendship story then you've Harry, Neville and the other Gryffindor boys to use there, I've read a funny story involving them and random pick-up lines and other silly things like Quidditch matches. Maybe one of them is having a girl problem and they all try to give advice but end up completely screwing it up. The sky is the limit.

There is also the infamous Weasley family stories, Ron is the youngest brother, you could easily pair him up with the other 5 and create a story about a young Ron getting bullied by Fred and George, read to by Percy protected by Charlie and missed by Bill. If you want a story with Ginny then you can have Ron's impression of having a sister. You can have Ron being born and the whole family having a hilarious moment because one of them has said something. I find the Weasely stories really sweet and more than not they'd probably be very believable especially if it has something to do with the twins.

I wish I could talk more but Harry has just caught the snitch, 420 points vs 260 points to Gryffindor. I'll not get around to writing anything else tonight because I'm sure there'll be a huge party in the common room. Thanks for staying with me and I'll see you all soon.


	23. Cedric Diggory

**Chapter 23 is now up... this time it's Cedric Diggory**

* * *

><p><span>Cedric Diggory <span>

Hola my dear fans, welcome back. Today's pairing is a little sad because of the memories this person brings to mind. He was a few years older than me; he was in seventh year when I was in my fourth year and I met him when the Weasleys, Harry and I had tickets to see the final of the Quidditch World Cup. A few months after the World Cup, he was announced as Hogwarts Triwizard Tournaments champion and he fought gallantly in the tournament entering the maze first, but sadly the maze was the last time we'd see him alive. Cedric Diggory died by the hands of Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldermort and a lot of you were hurt by this and decided to keep him alive. Somewhere along all of this you believed I had a thing for Diggory and we were a couple before he died, this was not the case. So in this chapter I'll talk about being paired up with Cedric Diggory.

The Triwizard tournaments were dangerous, they weren't suited for the weak minded or the easily frightened. Cedric was a very brave man. Knowing the consequences he placed his name in the goblet and a few weeks later he was thrown into the arena to face a dragon and capture her golden egg. Months later he was swimming under the water to rescue Cho Chang, his stolen treasure. To many, and I am included, bravery is a very attractive trait for an individual to possess.

It's hard to deny the knowledge that Cedric was handsome, the high cheek bones, the strong brow and beautiful eyes were just a sample of his good looks. Normally I don't go for a guy on their looks but he really was beautiful. He was handsome on the outside but also handsome on the inside.

I've always thought Cedric was mature, maybe this is because he was thrown into the games or maybe this was because I was three years his junior and knew very little on him. When Harry was alone and those wretched badges saying vote Diggory swapped to Potter stinks, he apologised to Harry, the two of them were in it together helping each other out. Cedric was the true Triwizard victor but he was mature enough to not let this go to his head.

I only knew Cedric around 9 to 10 months before he died. Other than his name, appearance and Hogwarts house I knew very little on him. His death is sad, he was the first of many so I don't understand how you could pair me with him.

I don't mean to sound picky but on a few times I did speak to Cedric I got the impression he was a little pompous. Even though he was mature in the games I do think he thought himself to be a little celebrity, he did enjoy the limelight and as of this the way he spoke to others was a reminder to me that he wasn't perfect. Of course he didn't deserve to die.

You can see I've only two negatives to being paired with Cedric, but I think the fact he has died is the reason for this. Allow him to rest in peace.

If you are so desperate to write a story around Cedric try writing one with someone he knew. Cho Chang was his girlfriend, write a story surrounding their love and how it affected her when he died or allow him to live and keep them together.

There is always Harry and Mr Diggory, each were affected differently. Harry witnessed his first death, an event that has shaped the rest of his life. Why not write something about Cedric telling Harry to not worry in a dream or as a ghost.

Amos Diggory went through the heart wrenching pain of losing his son, a story about his emotional pain and struggle to come to terms with his loss would make for a very moving story.

I've read a few stories about Cedric and I, the first I came across was how I felt emotionally after his death, it's normally a one shot where I talk about the times we shared and the love we felt. I discuss the events of the death and how proud of him I was. I do try to avoid these stories just because after all the years he's been dead it can still bring a lump to my throat.

In this style Cedric hasn't died and the most popular theme joins us together. Yep you've got it a marriage law is formed and I am to marry Cedric. At first I was annoyed by these stories but now I just find them funny. I don't know how many more people you can put me in marriage law with now.

I still have the time turner from my third year and in the summer of the fourth year, I travel back in time to stop Cedric from ever putting his name in the goblet. I have my name changed and appearance altered and try in vain to stop the events from changing. Along the way I fall in love with him and in some stories stop him from putting his name in the goblet and in others I don't. When I go back home he is alive and we are able to be in love once more. C'mon people this can't happen, I know Cedric's death is hard but stopping him putting his name in the goblet will allow another person to die in his place not only that but the future shouldn't be meddled with.

The final style is ignoring the truth altogether. Cedric never competed in the tournaments, Voldermort was destroyed in a completely different way and he and I both work in the ministry. We fall in love and marry and a few years later we have children, living happily ever after. I wish this could be true for you, I wish Cedric had the chance to have a happily ever after but you can't change what is happening. Think of Cho Chang. If she read stories involving Cedric and me, how do you think she would feel?

I haven't anything else to say on this pairing, Cedric and I were almost strangers, because of your love for two people and hating the end for one you have paired us together. I have to go now, I have to meet Harry and Ron in the library. Bye everyone.


	24. Severus Snape

_I really like this chapter, and I quite like the pairing as well. So I hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p><span>Severus Snape<span>

Hello, back again I see, time really has flown since I started writing this story and as the months have gone by I've slowly become to like particular favourite pairings, one of my favourites are Remus and Tonks, I think the pairing is sweet and the fact that it is true is even better. However I can't say I am pleased with the people you are still pairing me with. I came across this one a few months ago but I have yet to write about it as others have been more pressing. But now I'm sat here in Potions bored out of my mind, you see we're doing a pop quiz and I finished 10 minutes ago and I still have another hour and a half to go, so I thought why not discuss this particular pairing. He is twice my age with lanky black hair and a hooked nose. Strikes fear into his students and is a fellow Deatheater slash spy. He is bitter, hurt and angry but not only is he all that he is also my Potions Professor. You have decided to pair me up with Severus Snape.

Severus Snape is a very intelligent man, I've never seen someone so talented at Potions, the way he works is magic itself, he's like an artist mixing different colours to create a beautiful creation that's out of this world. He's not only the Hogwarts Potions Master but he's the youngest Potions Master ever. It's impressive that someone in his late thirty's is so talented. I love Potions, when I first received my letter several years ago, I was so excited to learn Potions, I was a little disappointed when I first met Snape because he was so cold and cruel but after all these years I really respect him and his work.

As a secret member of the Order of the Phoenix I was pleasantly surprised when I discovered that Professor Snape was an undercover spy, he plays the dangerous life of a triple agent giving and taking information from both parties, if I knew nothing about his day job and the years he spent at Hogwarts I'd have guessed he was a Gryffindor for his unwavering bravery. But sitting here watching him I begin to question if a Gryffindor would have the skills to be a triple agent. Yes we are brave but you also need to be cunning, sly and trust nobody traits only a Slytherin can truly indulge in.

The problem is he's my Potion Professor and the school has a serious no student teacher relationship, no matter how old I become I'll still be addressing him as Professor Snape.

Not only is he my Professor he's the head of Slytherin the rivals of Gryffindor, no matter the age you really like pairing me up with Slytherins, it's a silly thing but if people thought I was shagging the head of Slytherin I'd be disowned from Gryffindor and be called a traitor.

As you all know I'm a Muggle born, you may or may not know but after leaving Hogwarts Professor Snape joined the Deatheaters, a Deatheaters main purpose is to eradicate the world of Muggles and Muggleborns, it's a very cruel thing to say and I know you should let the past lie but for all I know he's hurt or even killed people like me, like my family and even if he is trying to rectify these mistakes it's silly I know but I don't know if I could let it pass.

Whether it's just teenagers I'm not sure but Severus Snape hates children and I want to have children in the future, I can't see myself having a family with a man that doesn't want to have a child, maybe he is scared that a child would hate him for his past or whether he just doesn't want to worry about another life I don't know, I guess only Severus Snape truly knows.

I've read many stories over the last few weeks that involve Severus Snape and myself and like the previous chapters I'm going to list a few. The first one I have come a cross is a classic time travel story.

Either by a potion or a time turner I end up in Hogwarts in the year 1978 where he is a seventh year student. Sometimes I am sorted into Gryffindor and become friends with him by my anger over Sirius and James behaviour, along the way our friendship blossoms into something more but I am forced to leave, when I return we continue where we left off. Sometimes I am sorted into Slytherin and I become the enemies of the Marauder and I form a relationship with Severus. Sometimes I don't return home and spend my life with Severus, I become a Hogwarts Professor and the two of us watch as I walk into Hogwarts for the first time as a 1st year. I don't really mind these stories, they make a change of the regular Sirius Hermione time travel, and once you get past the romance the stories can be quite amusing.

Opposite to the time travel stories are the ones that send me forward in time, I'll appear 10, 15, 20 years into the future and I'll be in the body of my older self, waking up beside Professor Snape who has become my husband, I'm horrified but as time progresses I quickly discover more of the future and the fact my future self is very happy with her life, there is _always _children, sometimes they're teenagers and sometimes they are young children or babies, either way there are always some kids with black curly hair and brown eyes. I find these fics odd and quite worrying because this could be my future I don't know, nobody knows their own future, I guess if this is my future I'll look back on these stories and laugh about how right you all were but for now I don't want to think about that possibility.

Possibly my favourite out of all the stories I've read because I find them hilarious is a father, daughter relationship, on the day of my 17th birthday I wake up to see my appearance has completely changed, it is then revealed to me that my parents couldn't have children and I was adopted and my real father is Severus Snape, I move into his house and learn to live with him, usually I end up dating a fellow Slytherin be this Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini and we eventually marry. Ok firstly I'd like to clear up my parentage, I am the daughter of the Grangers trust me there is a video of my birth, and it was defiantly my head that came out and I even heard them say my name to the midwife. It's a video I saw once and never want to repeat again. I'm not the daughter of Professor Snape, from what I can work out he doesn't have any children.

Sometimes we are paired on a dangerous Order Mission which goes drastically wrong, we're either stranded or hurt and even sometimes the mission involves keeping someone hidden for their safety and we pretend to be a Muggle family. The ones with the Muggle family are usually quite funny as they involve Draco and Narcissa Malfoy pretending to be Muggles. This style can be rather funny but the ones involving injury are not.

This leads me on to another style you've created, either myself or Professor Snape become injured, this is either from a Potions accident or a torture from a Deatheater. If the story is about me having an accident it usually means I've had some potions accident, sometimes I end up glued to an individual or even de aged into a child with no memory of who I was. In this case Professor Snape would then become my adopted guardian until I age. When I re-age I remember everything. If Professor Snape is the injured party I'll offer my help in his recuperation to full health, along the way we become friends and sometimes even lovers. I don't like people being hurt, the idea of the man who I respect being so badly injured that he is unable to take care of himself is horrible. The other style is a little amusing, everybody portrays my younger self differently and I find it interesting to what you think I was like as a child. While I'm discussing this I just want to clarify that my parents weren't abusive but the very opposite, loving and caring and are very proud of me.

The final story I'm going to talk about is the relationship Professor Snape and I have now, a simple student teacher relationship. It's possibly the most common side pairing I've seen. Nearly all stories involve a Potions lessons, it's pretty obvious he's your favourite Professor as you always have him in your stories. Anyway no matter what happens you'll bring him into a story and something always happens between the two of us in these stories even though he isn't the main character in the pairing. I haven't a problem with this pairing because it's a side pairing that means very little in the initial story.

If you want to pair Severus Snape with someone other than me here are a few suggestions.

Lily Evans, they were friends once and I know she's Professor Snape's true love, he never recovered after her death, a beautiful love story could be something you could write, or you keep Lily alive and the duo could have a talk and finally put the past to rest. She could even appear in his dreams and tell him to move on and be happy.

If you're looking for a dark twisted fic you can have a pairing of Voldermort and Professor Snape, it could be a meeting where Snape becomes a Deatheater or even a Deatheater meeting with a twist.

Or you can have a sexual relationship with the sadistic Bellatrix Lestrange, I'm pretty sure you can create something quite dark and twisted involving the two of them if you put your minds to it. I can't see them being married but an affair I can even if Severus Snape is a Half-blood.

I heard a rumour that Professor Snape is the godfather to Draco Malfoy, so you have three more people you can write with him. Maybe a scene in Draco's childhood where Snape babysits him, reads him stories? Or you could write something in his and Lucius childhood or a Deatheater meeting they shared. With Narcissa you could have an affair, or Snape and Narcissa teaming up to keep Draco safe from Lucius.

If you're wanting something to do with the younger version you could bring in the Marauders, possibly write a prank he concocts to get back at the Marauders. Remus and Snape seem to get on as much as possible so why not write a story between them two having a conversation regarding Lily and James.

He's been a Professor for years now, so I can only imagine the fun that the Professors have had over the years, a story between Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall would be cool. What if they're only enemies in houses, what if they're secretive lovers? I've read a few stories where they are and now I wonder myself but I'm pretty sure asking wouldn't be acceptable.

If not Professor McGonagall then you should try Professor Dumbledore, the man is very important to Professor Snape, he took him in when he wanted out of the Deatheaters and he was pardon from going into Azkaban at the end of the first world war. I can only imagine there relationship has its ups and downs so possibly a conversation fic over Harry or Snape himself?

Oh shit… right guys I've got to go because he's heading this way and he doesn't look very happy. Thanks for reading, bye!

* * *

><p><em>It's a little rushed at the end but i wasn't sure how to write it so I just went with it.<em>

_Please Review, Favourite and Follow_

_Cya Later!_


	25. Blaise Zabini

_Not long left of this story to go :( I know there's hundreds of pairings out there but the story will end around chapter 28! Only three more to go after this one. Obviously if I come across a really interesting pairing then I'll add to it. This chapter is about the enigma that is Blaise Zabini._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

* * *

><p><span>Blaise Zabini<span>

Hello everyone, sometimes I sit here and just think over my years at Hogwarts and how much has changed since the beginning and how far Harry Ron and I have come in our journey. We have always been well known in Hogwarts hell we've faced that much it's no surprise that all students know us, and this is what got me thinking, I've been paired with the well-known boys and girls at Hogwarts and I've also been paired with those who aren't so well known; today I'll discuss one boy in particular. He's quiet and intellectual, best friend to Draco Malfoy, and a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini is an enigma who many see but can never give an opinion of.

Okay then so where to start, he's in my Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins class, and if I think back he's also third in the class behind me of course and Padma Patil. Arithmancy is mainly Ravenclaw's with myself and Blaise Zabini, all these facts point to the Italian Wizard being incredibly intelligent, a very attractive trait for me, which I'm sure you already know.

I'm not shallow but wow is that boy attractive, thick wavy hair that you just want to bury your hands into. His lips are plump and the way he chews on his bottom lip when he's focused on something should be illegal. His eyes are the most beautiful colour of dark blue, and his features are strong and defined, he's like a Greek god I once saw statues of when I went on holiday a few years ago. He's the Quidditch chaser for the Slytherin team and all those strenuous workouts have really paid off because he's stunning. I'll hold my hands up and admit that he's gorgeous and I completely understand why girls whisper and giggle about him because he can make you weak at the knees.

Everyone knows he's handsome and intelligent but that's all anyone knows, he's been in my classes for years now and yet that's all I know about him. He's an enigma. We learnt a few months back that his mother is some sort of beautiful black widow that's had several husbands that have all died mysteriously leaving her and her son an insane amount of money. The boy is literally loaded. I see him around school with Draco Malfoy but what's he like, he hardly ever speaks. What's his favourite colour, his favourite lesson, and pet? I could go around the school asking people these questions about Blaise Zabini but only one or two would be able to answer them.

The downside to being such a mystery is not knowing if he's trustworthy or not, the boy is so secretive that you don't even know if he's really on your side or if he's secretly stabbing you in the back. I've heard rumours about him being a Deatheater but they've never been confirmed, it's as though the rumour doesn't bother him. If the rumour is in fact true then it doesn't matter how attractive he is, I'm not interested. If I'm honest however I don't think he is a Deatheater though, I don't know why but it's a feeling I have.

It shouldn't be a negative but until I leave school it is, Zabini is a Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins have a rivalry that goes back to the beginning of Hogwarts. I can't be seen dating a Slytherin it's just one of those things. Anyway after all the years of being bullied by one, the idea of cuddling on the sofa with one doesn't sound inviting. I'll probably get gum stuck in my hair or something.

I've read a good amount of Zabini fics and the selection amuses me. One I do find funny is the gender swap. Yes you heard me gender swap. It seems Blaise is such a huge mystery that even you've being wondering about his gender, I've found stories where I'm a lesbian and I've romantically and sexually involved with a female Blaise Zabini. It's amusing to say the least but I'll classify this for you. Blaise Zabini is male, so now you all know I don't want to see any new female Zabini fics.

Another really common one is where I'm secretly the twin sister of Blaise Zabini and I was hidden in a Muggle family because of the danger I was under from Voldermort. On my 17th birthday my true identity is revealed and I'm shocked, sometimes I'm forced into Slytherin and sometimes I chose to live with my biological parents. Nearly always I fall in love with one of his best friends and my brother is never happy about it, Harry and Ron fall out with me because of my true heritage. So firstly I think it's only fair that I remind you that I am in fact biologically the Grangers, I've seen my birthing video. Secondly why do you always have Harry and Ron hate me for this, it's not my fault I'm biologically not what they thought. I wouldn't mind the story if you didn't make me move house and make Harry and Ron fall out with me. I'm not overly fond of falling in love with Blaise's best friends but I guess I can make an exception.

The ever infamous Marriage law story rears its ugly face again and this time my supposed husband is Blaise Zabini, we usually end up married and have a child or two, the epilogue usually involves me waving goodbye to my eldest child as they leave for Hogwarts, or my new born baby being born. This story is getting really repetitive now, I'm losing the will to even dismiss this story. Your dead set on having me married to someone.

I've read some rather dark stories, where Blaise Zabini is a Deatheater and I'm given to him as a slave when we lose the war. Usually I'm completely against the idea of being his slave but eventually I start to fall in love with him, he changes from being ruthless and uncaring to loving me and treating me as a free woman. Okay guys firstly we won the war, secondly under no circumstance whatsoever will I ever be someone's slave, not even that but why would I love someone who is my supposed master, it's just wrong. Please don't write this, it's a really cruel thing to do to a person don't you think.

You like threesomes I've noticed, firstly I was paired with Fred and George, then with Harry and Ron and now you like me with Malfoy and Zabini. Why I ask you, why! What do you think would truly happen between us? We are not having hot sex in the Heads common room, nor in a broom closet, a flat in London or in a classroom. Hell the three of us aren't even friends, we're defiantly not shagging like horny rabbits.

Moving on, sometimes you make stories that focus simply around Blaise and I being deeply in love, we have a family or just starting one. We are sometimes at school enjoying a romantic evening, and sometimes we are just friends at work with one of us having a huge crush, which eventually involves us becoming a couple. It's all very mushy and cute and if I'm honest I quite like it.

Now in past stories where I'm paired with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini is usually dating Ginny Weasley. Now I'm not trying to push her on to him, but I became curious and I read a few stories involving them, it's really quite cute and they do make a really attractive couple.

The most obvious pairing is Draco Malfoy, you can have a sexual relationship with him because you really like Blaise being a bisexual. They do make a really attractive gay couple. If you're not one for gay couples then you have a prank war between them, a friendship story or even a bet about who can get the girl.

I've seen a few Pansy and Blaise stories out there and for some reason I can really see it working, Malfoy doesn't give her the time of day so why not go for the attractive Italian. They're both Slytherin and obviously known one another since they were young. So why not get them married and give them a few children.

If you don't like Malfoy like I'm sure many of you don't you can always pair Blaise with Theodore Nott, those two always seem to be together so you never know they maybe in fact a lovely couple all ready. Give it ago you never know what might happen.

I haven't got much left to say, Blaise Zabini is one hell of an attractive teenager, who is intelligent and mysterious. I've read far worse pairings than this one. I wish I could say more on the pairing but I really can't and I've also run out of time I've got rounds to do. This story is nearly complete, I've only a couple more pairings to do. It'll be awfully sad when I finish but for the time being I'll see you again in the next instalment of Hermione Speaks Out. Bye!

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked it, thanks for reading.<em>


	26. Luna Lovegood

Next chapter is here, I like Luna she's pretty cool but she's actually been rather difficult to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><span>Luna Lovegood<span>

I can't believe how busy I have been with my head duties and homework, the Newts are nearing and there is still so much to do. I was with Harry and Ron this morning and they took my Charms book out of my hands and demanded I did something that didn't involve studying. They said I needed to do something other than study but they just don't understand the pressure I am under but alas I did as they had asked me and I picked up the Quibbler and started to read. It was only when I started thinking about a particular person did I put the newspaper down and jump on here. I have been paired with so many people that I'm beginning to no longer feel surprised. This person has long blonde hair and believes in the weirdest creatures I have ever heard. She's a little Looney but loyal intelligent and a good friend. So when I heard you had paired me with Luna Lovegood I rolled my eyes at how unlikely this would be.

I first became friends with Luna in my fifth year but I had heard of her long before then, I can honestly admit I was hard on her, spoke about her like everyone else did but it was only when I got to know her did I realise how much of a loyal and good friend she was. I've never heard her judge anyone and she's always been so kind to me even when I wasn't in return. Her quirkiness allows her to overlook the harsh words people say. She was right by our sides when we fought the battle in the ministry not only that but she's been a pillar of support for Harry often offering a word of wisdom that really makes him think.

Her individuality is a positive and also a negative. I'm all for people being themselves, she's not afraid to be herself, she doesn't follow the crowd and doesn't care what people think to her. She allows people to say cruel things and doesn't let it bother her because she's always so positive, it's a trait in her I envy. What I'd give to not care what others think of me. I could walk through the halls with my head held high and ignore what everyone said. She doesn't let bullies win because she doesn't stoop to their level. She doesn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her hurt.

But there is the catch, she doesn't care what people think of her because she's happy in her skin but she can be a little embarrassing, for people who worry what people think she's not always the person you'd pick to be around. She's never had a large amount of friends because people don't want to be around her because people look at you funny when she's talking. I have enough trouble with gossip and whispers behind my back that I don't need anymore.

I'm studious, love books, I like to gain good grades and I think school is very important. Luna believes in invisible creatures, wears glasses she says can see these invisible creatures with, reads books upside down. I'm sorry why would you read books upside down? It's just barmy. Luna is a good friend but we're the exact opposite of each other. Yes we believe in the same thing, Deatheaters being locked away, equality to wizards, witches and creatures in the Wizarding World but we are friends and only ever going to be friends.

Like with Ginny, Pansy and even bloody Bellatrix, Luna is a girl I've made it quite clear that I'm straight so a possible relationship with her is not going to happen, no arguments; friends yes a couple no.

The biggest issue is her belief in those made up creatures: Nargles, Blibbering Humdingers and Gulping Plimpy's actually exist. There is no such thing, no proof, nobody other than Luna and her father have ever claimed them to exist. For me to even contemplating all this I'd need to research it, I've never come across a book that explains them, I need to see it, telling me these invisible things are floating around my head doesn't mean anything if I can't see anything but Luna has yet to prove they truly exist. I don't think they exist and even if Luna was a male nothing would ever happen because I couldn't pretend to believe in them.

The most common story that surrounds Luna and I is often a one shot conversation where I'm going through a hard time whether that's a relationship issue, a friend problem or even some well needed advice. I'm often seated somewhere crying and Luna will come sit beside me and she'll only say a few words but those few words usually help with my decision, cheer me up or tell me the truth of exactly I need to here. I love these stories about us, there so inspirational and it's actually something I can really see Luna do. I'm very supportive of these ones because I can really picture this happening.

One style I'm not supportive of is the traditional female love story, this can be sexual, or a simple cute love story but I'm not fond of this at all. I don't want to read me having orgasms with women no matter who that woman is, no disrespect to Luna she's very pretty but I'm straight, I like boys and I don't want to be reading this.

The popular time travel story comes into play, the two of us travel back in time usually when the Marauders are at Hogwarts, I always end up falling for Sirius Black, and Luna falls for Remus Lupin. If the story states that we are stuck in the past then we make a life with the boys, the epilogue usually ends with us being married and having children that are the same age as Harry and are attending Hogwarts. If we go back to our time, we either continue with our relationships or except the past and are forced to move on remembering what we had. I'm in two minds with these. Firstly because of Tonks, I don't want relationships ruined because of these stories. Yes I find them interesting but it's the consequences. I guess it depends on how you write the stories, I hope you take in to consideration other people before you even put your fingers on your keyboards.

A few stories out there actually involve Luna and me on a creature hunt. Yes somehow she talks me into travelling to some cold country in a tent to search for a creature I've never heard of, or even seen, yet I've followed her. Yes it's something I wouldn't even contemplate but the aspects of friendship shown in these stories really moved me, I came on that journey to help a friend and usually we do discover the creature which I'm sure you've made up but even if we don't find them, the two of us enjoy the time we have away. I actually like this, even though I'm not one for the creatures but the hidden message appeals to me.

Luna has so many possibilities when it comes to pairings. I've read her with so many people it's as though you have to have her in your story but not as a main character.

First up is Harry and Luna, if it's not Ginny your pairing him with then it's nearly always Luna. I said earlier how much of a support she is for Harry that I can actually see this pairing working, he's perfectly okay with her beliefs and they do make really good friends. I think if Harry came across this pairing himself he's be impressed with it and would honour this. You could pretty much do any sort of style for this as long as it's not abusive.

What about Ron and Luna? In most stories if you haven't paired Ron with me or Lavender then you've paired him with Luna. I was a little surprised because Ron doesn't seem that mature but I'll admit it's one of my favourite couples. You can do anything with it, marriage law, cute family, a wedding, a date, partnership in a school project. Now all I have to do is persuade Ron to fall for Luna.

If not Ron or Harry how about Neville, I happen to know that Neville has quite the crush on her, they'd make such a cute couple. I mean you could have a dance he takes her too, a discovery of a new creature. Luna's belief in unseen creatures and Neville's passion for Herbology is a match made in heaven.

If you're in to girl on girl then Ginny, the two are really good friends in the same year. You could always turn them into lesbians or have the two work on a project after all they share most of their classes. How about a sister in law day trip or a hen party.

If there is one person as weird as Luna then it's her father Xenophilius Lovegood, two oddballs could be hard to write but you can have them going on expeditions to look for Crumpled-Horned Snorkack in Sweden or a beautiful family moments with her mother as well? I think a story involving these two would be beautiful.

If you're interested in something different then why not Draco and Luna, I'm pretty sure Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't approve but that could make a rather comical story where she visits his parents. They would have really cute children, so maybe something along the lines, or you could have Lucius forcing Draco in to being a Deatheater and Luna being a supportive figure that he falls in love with her and helps him overcome Lucius

If you're after a different Slytherin then there's Blaise Zabini. The two would make a rather cute couple. Often used as a side couple, you change Blaise into being a little quirky and unique the two often are in love. For story ideas you could have Blaise defending her against bullies in school, or even have Luna prove to him one of her many creatures actually exist.

That's all I can really think to say about this one, I'll see you in the next one. Bye for now.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know please...<p> 


	27. Percy Weasley

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

* * *

><p><span>Percy Weasley <span>

Hello again I've been reading through my story and as I looked at the past 25 chapters I discovered something rather interesting, I have been paired with nearly every red head that I know. I've been paired with Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and one other. This one is the last of the Weasley kids, he's worked in the ministry and is the only one out of Molly and Arthur's seven to wear glasses. Percy Weasley, the third son and the black sheep of the family.

With regards to positives for him the main one is his intelligence. Out of all seven I'd say Percy is the most studious of them all. I'm not saying the others are dumb because they're not. All seven Weasley kids are clever but Percy is like me, studious intelligent. He was a Prefect and Headboy but he just seemed to excel in classes and he always has his head buried in a book.

Percy and I are very similar. Out of all the people I've been paired with Percy and I match in many categories: he is mature, a stickler for the rules, enjoys reading and he loved school. Several qualities I've been told many times I have. Even though we're the same we can sit happily and have a conversation over a book we've read.

Another attractive quality in a man for me is someone who has a goal and they are aiming to achieve it. Percy works in the Ministry of magic and at one point he was working for the Minister of Magic himself (though he only got that position because the Minister wanted to keep tabs on Harry and he was Ron's elder brother.) but he was proud of that position and his desire for success has increased. I love achieving new things and I love watching my friends and family achieve big. It's always nice to celebrate and I'd love to be with someone who was aiming for the sky because as long as someone aims high they've always got something to aim for.

Now on to negatives.

A major turn off for me is how easily he turned his back on his family when Voldermort was resurrected. He blatantly called Mr Weasley a liar and that Fudge was right. His job was so special to him that he was willing to ignore his own family. Heck the Minister didn't even know his name! It goes to show how little he was in the Ministers mind. How can a person willingly sacrifice the unconditional love a mother provides for a job. I want a family man, a man who is always there for the ones he loves and will always choose his family first. Percy cares only about number one and that is not acceptable.

Now I've known the Weasley's for years now and out of all of them Percy is my least favourite. He can be quite pompous and arrogant and he thinks he's better than the rest. There is something about him that just really annoys me and I'd probably find myself having more arguments with him than pleasant conversations. Yes we do have things in common like I said before but he's _so_ boring. I may not be the most interesting person out there but I do find a conversation about various political references extremely boring!

I'm paired least with Percy then any of his siblings so the selection of stories out there isn't all that great. However I did come across a few popular ones.

Firstly is the ever infamous Marriage law. As you're all well aware the Marriage law involves two people forced into a marriage after the war has ended. This time Percy and I are paired. Usually we are unhappy about the marriage and we don't want to marry. Molly of course is pleased her difficult son has found someone and pushes it. We'll get married and slowly we'll become happy and then I'll fall pregnant and the child will bring us both together for good. The epilogue is often Percy and I married with a brand new baby happy as can be. It's unlikely I'll be paired with Percy, I think you've paired me with him in this because you wanted someone different. I've given up saying don't do these because you choose to anyway.

Now maybe I'm missing something but a lot of you have killed Fred in the war. Are you seers? Is this really going to happen? Well I hope you're all wrong because you like to kill Fred and then I'm often partnered in stories with Percy as he recovers from the death of his little brother and how he blames himself for not being there when his family needed him the most and he was too late and he couldn't save his brother. Now the whole idea is a little hurtful. I don't want Fred to die, and the idea that you have killed him or someone else killed him and you've continued with it is upsetting. Now the consoling Percy doesn't bother me. I think it would be best if you keep Fred alive but have Percy feeling guilty over his actions.

I came across a rather cute style recently one that involves a young version of myself in my first year and Percy as a Prefect. The story starts with me struggling to fit into to Hogwarts and Percy being there to offer a helping hand and some wise words. We strike up a small friendship and he looks out for me throughout my first year. Okay so this is actually false, I don't think I spoke to Percy once that year and if I did it wasn't to have him comfort me but I do like the style of story. I like how you've given him this soft side and have ridden him of his pompous big headed behaviour. I'm quite happy for you to continue this.

I've a few options for you if you want to pair Percy with some other people.

His on and off girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, a Muggleborn witch who was in the same year as him. She was petrified alongside me when the chamber was open and Percy was very shook up about it. I think you could do some really cute stories surrounding Percy and Penelope as a family or even a Hogwarts romance.

You've eight options for the next one, eight red-headed Weasleys. Stories surrounding Molly's heartbreak over Percy leaving his family, Arthur's anger at Percy's choice, Fred and George pranking him, Bill being the caring older brother, Charlie having to explain the big brother role before the twins are born, young Ginny being read a story by Percy on the sofa or Ron crying after being pranked by the twins and Percy is there to comfort him could all work if you really wanted to pair him with a family member.

Obviously you know more about Percy than I do because you pair him with people I've never heard of, I don't really have anything against those pairings because I've nothing to judge. I don't know them and if I did it's nothing to do with me, so go for it.

I'm afraid I've nothing more to say on this pairing, it's not the most exciting one but I felt I needed to mention it. I really have to go now so I'll see you all soon. Bye everyone!

* * *

><p><em>I've never actually read a HermionePercy story but I'm sure there'll be some out there. Next chapter should be the last one staring Rodolphus Lestrange but I'm in two minds on whether or not to write a final chapter involving Scabiour._

_One final thing with regards to the chapter about Fred dying, he's not died in the story so Hermione thinks everyone is just killing him off._

_Anyway hope you liked this chapter._


	28. Rodolphus Lestrange

**Well this is it, the last chapter eek! And it's actually one of my preferred pairings, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Well here it is, the final chapter of my story and my partner in this one is an interesting one for sure. Now I came upon this pairing when I discovered the BellatrixHermione pairing and I was fascinated with the thought process you'd have had when considering pairing me with this man. He's almost three times older than me, one of Voldemort's most loyal Deatheaters. He tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. If you aren't sure who it is yet then my final clue is this. He's married to Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes my final partner in crime is Rodolphus Lestrange.

I've been thinking of positives for this one for a long time now and I can't think of anything, I guess if I really had to push for one I'd be superficial and go with his wealth. He's a rich pureblood so I wouldn't have to worry about being out of pocket. With him in Azkaban his vault has been frozen so he's as rich as the day he was incarcerated.

Negatives for this little chapter are in fact the easiest I've had; apart from Voldemort himself.

First up is the most obvious… he's a Deatheater and not only is he a Deatheater but he's Lord Voldemort's most loyal. How can you possibly pair me with a man so devoted to a cause that ultimately kills me? I know you've paired me with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape but Malfoy is more bothered about his purse strings than Voldemort and Snape is a spy for the order but Rodolphus Lestrange is just a sadistic murdering git, it's really insulting.

Secondly he's responsible for what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom. For all of you who don't know he, and his crazy wife and brother tortured the Longbottoms for information rendering them insane and leaving Neville without his parents. Neville is a dear friend, I'd not be able to look him in the eye if I was in a relationship with that monster.

Now call me what you want but I don't want to date someone who's being sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder, rape and torture. I wouldn't feel safe to start with nor would I want to be anywhere near someone like that. He deserves to rot in that place.

I hate to break it all to you but Rodolphus Lestrange is a married man and whether that marriage is loving or not he's still married. I would just hate to break up the twisted, sadistic and perfectly matched couple that is Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I've had the unpleasant luck of meeting Bellatrix and she belongs to someone with the name Lestrange because she's anything but normal, and that's putting it nicely.

I'm rolling the next two in to one, he's an old pureblood. I mentioned previously that he's nearly three times older than me and to me that's a no go area. A few years aren't a problem but 30 plus is a complete red zone. The blood status of his isn't the problem, it's mine. Are you forgetting I'm Muggleborn? Pureblood Deatheaters don't suddenly fall in love with Muggleborn witches overnight and decide to change their ways for her.

Moving on to stories pairing Rodolphus and me. I've come across quite a few interesting ones.

I am the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I was sent to a Muggle adoption agency when my parents were sentenced to Azkaban. Now they're released they want their daughter back, I have no choice in the matter and I'm sent to live with the Lestrange's all the while I bat off the unwanted interest from Voldemort while trying to settle into my new school house (which I've been forced into) and ignoring Harry and Ron. Along the way I eventually change my parent's heart and as the war comes to a close they join me on the light side… Now hold on a second. Firstly Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange don't have a heart that can be changed, secondly what are you thinking! There is no way I'm related to that man, I'd disown myself if that was the case. If I was their daughter do you think I'd allow them to control me like that? Even with that all behind me I do find the story amusing to say the least. If I wasn't forced into a new house, to give up all my friend and to sit near that snake then maybe it would be more acceptable.

Secondly the most realistic style is the torture fic. I have been captured by Rodolphus Lestrange and he tortures me over and over before eventually killing me. Sadly out of all the stories, this is likely to happen if I ever run into that man. There'll be no happy romantic scene but a pure and gruesome murder. I don't want to see this style being written because it hurts to think about the truth.

Sadly you've degraded me to slave. I've been caught by Deatheaters and brought to Voldemort who decides to give me to his most loyal servant as a gift. I'm forced into sexual acts to please my "master". But as the story progresses I slowly fall in love with the man underneath the robes and cloaks and in return he begins to see me for more than a slave and the feelings he's tried to hide eventually work their way through. Now Stop. I don't know where you go this idea from but it's abysmal! I will not be treated as a slave nor will I ever fall for my "master" no exception I do not ever want to see this story again!

Now my favourite. Rodolphus Lestrange was placed under imperious curse by Bellatrix at the beginning of their marriage and he was unable to break it. After many years he breaks the curse and joins the order. As he's the new spy I'm unsurprisingly paired with him and at first I hate him but along the way I fall in love with him. The story ends with the two of us together happy and in love. Do you want to know why it's my favourite? Because it's completely unrealistic it's hilarious. There is no way he'd join the order and there's an even less of a chance of the order accepting him. It is however the least harming story so I guess you can write this one just because I find it so unrealistically funny.

My final story is out of this world. My name is Hermione Lestrange and I'm the wife of Rodolphus, we are a happy couple; I kill Bellatrix in the war. We have a couple of children and together the two of us share a happy, romantic, compelling life with the best sex ever. When I first came upon this style I had to read the story twice because I was so in shock that I couldn't believe it. To be honest I'm still in shock over it. I wouldn't have a child with that man nor do I want the best sex ever from him.

If you're a Deatheater wannabe and you're the cofounder of the Rodolphus Lestrange fan club then I've a few different suggestions to go with...

Obviously there is Bellatrix, the styles of stories you could do are immense. Their marriage, time spent in Azkaban, a loss of a child, even their Hogwarts days.

If, like me, you don't like Bellatrix then why not Narcissa? Throw a spanner into the works and have the two consume in a steamy affair that their devoting spouses are unaware of.

If you're into a dark submissive fic with a hint of humour pair him with Voldemort. You could have him tortured or even a little sex slave. The idea is disturbing but so are Deatheaters.

I guess you could involve a Deatheater meeting and focus him as a main character but don't pair him with anyone.

To be honest I don't care who it's with as long as it's not me.

I believe I've spoken enough about this man and I'm going to round up this chapter, and by doing that it means this story has finally come to an end. I've discussed 27 of your favourite Hermione Granger pairings and I'd love to thank everyone who has read this story. It means a lot to me that you've read and understood my heartache, and I hope you've taken my advice on board. To all those who've only just read this story thank you for getting to the end and I hope you enjoyed it all. A final thank you to my lovely fans who've reviewed, chosen it as a favourite or simply pressed alert to hear more from me. So this is me, Hermione Granger signing off for the very last time, goodbye everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Well Hermione said it all, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, pressed favourite and alert. This story has taken 3 long years to reach this point but I'm happy with how it's turned out. <strong>

**So for the final time please review and favourite!  
><strong>

**Don't forget to check out my other stories and I hope to see all of you soon!**

**Charlotte signing out for the last time.**


End file.
